Twins Unknown
by Kostami Amino
Summary: [Chp5 Up] There's a new order of law within the school. Within the school there are hidden rooms telling pieces of Harry's parents. But there's an error, and Harry thinks of fixing it. HHr RL CG DxOC .:R&R:.
1. Dragon's Patrol

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling***  
  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
**Dragon's Patrol**  
  
A boy with raven black hair lay in his bed and rolled over in his sleep. He shifted, and opened his emerald eyes. He groaned, and turned to stare at the ceiling. _'Just a few more weeks' he thought. Just a few more weeks until he'd be out of the hell hole that the Dursley's called 'home'. His hand went to his scar and he rubbed it, trying to get some of the pain to go away. He'd been having a dream before he awoke, and it confused him. He wasn't sure if he could call it a dream, it wasn't that long, but, it was a dream. In the 'dream' he had seen two lightning bolts standing there, blackness behind them. Then they started to move towards eachother; he had awoken before they had overlapped at all. A tap at his window broke his train of thought. He climbed out of his bed with a grunt and made move to open the window. His owl, Hedwig was there; she came into the room and sat on his desk. He looked at her foot, suprisingly, it had a letter on it. He untied the letter and looked at the envelope. __To Harry, From Hermione is what it read. He smiled, and opened the envelope; a strange look appeared on his face as he read on.  
  
_Dear Harry,_  
  
_Harry, Sorry if I'm waking you up... But I woke up in the middle of the night,_  
  
_I'll explain why later, but Hedwig was on my window sill, so I decided to write now._  
  
_I think something strange if happening, or something important Harry... _  
  
_Hear me out, and listen to my reasoning Harry, you might agree._  
  
_For one, the reason why I woke up. I had a dream about two scars..._  
  
_Like yours... Anyway, they moved toward each other. Don't you think it's a little strange_  
  
_that I'm the one having a dream like that!? Second... Dumbledore sent me an owl Harry._  
  
_It mentioned that he was coming to pick you up from the Dursley's EARLY, Harry! Now,_  
  
_I'm sure you don't mind that or anything, but, he's also picking Ron and I up._  
  
_We're all going over to Sirius' house. Sorry again for waking you up, but please write back soon._  
  
_Love,_  
  
_Hermione_  
  
Harry dropped the letter on his desk, and immediately sat down. He took out a piece of parchment, and a quill. The quill began moving furiously across the page as he wrote his reply.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl with bushy brown hair and dark chocolate eyes sat on her bed in thought. She was desperately hoping that her friend would write back soon, very soon. She kept hearing noises and would run to her window hoping it was Hedwig, her friend's owl. Then, she heard a tapping; the sound was coming from the vicinity of her window. She ran over and opened the window; she sighed in relief as she saw Hedwig, with a letter attached to her foot. The owl came and sat on the back of her chair as Hermione untied the letter. It read:  
  
_Hermione,_  
  
_Are you sure? The dream I mean, are you sure?_  
  
_This is important 'Mione! _  
  
_Oh, and were you serious about Dumbledore coming to pick me up?_  
  
_Anyway, 'Mione, you didn't wake me up, I was already awake._  
  
_I had the same dream too Hermione..._  
  
_What do you think it means? This is all confusing._  
  
_I awoke from my dream with pain in my scar though._  
  
_Write back soon._  
  
_~Harry_  
She gasped and sat down on her bed again. Her head lifted suddenly as she made a choice. She quickly scribbled a note to Harry and then hurried to grab a few things she thought she might need. She heard Hedwig flying out her window. She smiled, but quickly lost the mile and continued to grab her things and change. Then she ran downstairs. Careful not to wake anyone up; then she climbed into her fireplace.  
  
"Little Whinging Number Four Privet Drive" she stated clearly, throwing some floo-powder.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry heard the tapping at his window and hurriedly let Hedwig in. He grabbed the note from her leg and read it quickly.  
  
_I'm coming over there, right now Harry_  
  
Was all it read. He frowned and was about to reply, when he heard someone cough downstairs. He quietly slipped out his door, and climbed down the stairs, skipping a few steps, as they were the few that creaked. He got near the bottom of the stairs and he heard someone muttering, a voice he knew quite well.  
  
'Glad Dumbledore got Harry's house on the network. I'm also glad that the ministry doesn't know about it' the voice mumbled.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hermione looked around, in search of a door that might lead to Harry's room. She watched her feet move across the floor, not really paying attention, when she saw a small door underneath the stairs. She opened it from curiosity. It looked like it had once been used as a room; there was a few small shelves along with some other things that might point to that conclusion. She frowned, remembering something Harry had told her; this used to be where he slept. She muttered something about the indecency of it, and looked up. She saw Harry's face staring back at her. She smiled, but he frowned. He walked up stairs again muttering to himself. She followed him and watched as he walked into a room. She followed him in, and shut the door behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her quietly, as he sat down on her bed.  
  
"I didn't want to talk by owl, I wanted to **talk to you... That so bad?" she replied. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't have come," he stated flatly. She rolled her eyes this time and walked over to him; she sat on his bed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Harry, were you serious? The part about the dream?" she asked quietly. He nodded.   
  
"What do you think it means 'Mione?" he asked, looking up, and his eyes met hers. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know Harry, I just don't..." she replied. He nodded. They heard a few pops and looked over to where the sound had come from. Harry's face lightened up. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley were all standing in front of him. He jumped up and started throwing all his things in his trunk. He snapped it shut and put it on it's side, holding onto the handle.  
  
"Ready to go, aren't we, Harry," commented an amused looking Dumbledore. Hermione laughed, and Harry nodded vigorously. Then he paused.  
  
"Why are you picking us up anyway? Has anything happened?" Harry asked, chancing a quick glance at Hermione.  
  
"You will find out, everything will be learned, all in good time," Sirius replied. Harry groaned, but started walking downstairs. Hermione took Hedwig's cage, Hedwig inside, and followed him. All the adults in Harry's room took nervous glances at each other and shook their heads. Then they trailed out of Harry's room to follow Harry. They were standing in front of Harry's fireplace. Sirius walked over to Harry, and performed a shrinking spell on Harry's trunk. Harry nodded and put it in his pocket. Hermione whispered something to Harry and he nodded. She took a bag of floo powder from her pocket and took out the amount she wanted, stepped into the fire, and threw the powder as she stated the address of her home. Remus followed her into the fireplace going to the same place. They came back a few minutes later, looking no different, but Hermione had her trunk in her pocket, as Remus had shrunk it. Remus handed Harry some floo powder and instructed Hermione and Harry to go to Grimmauld Place. They did so, and Remus followed suit. The others, apparated.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry, with the others following, walked into the kitchen of Sirius' home and many sat at the table. Harry closed his eyes and smiled in contentment. Hermione was watching him, a smile played across her lips, seeing him looking so peaceful. Someone coughed, and Harry opened his eyes; Hermione looked up. It was Sirius. He looked over to Dumbledore. Sirius was grinning for some strange reason. Remus and Mrs. Weasley nodded. Mrs. Weasley called upstairs and soon they all heard the clunking feet of Ron, running down the stairs, with Ginny, quietly walking behind him. Ron was grinning at Harry and Hermione; they both laughed and rolled their eyes. Ginny went to go talk to Hermione, as Ron took the seat on the other side of Harry. Mrs. Weasley watched her children, talking to their friends, then looked up at Dumbledore. Sirius coughed again. Dumbledore's eyes shone with slight amusement.  
  
"Harry," he started. Harry looked up at his headmaster, as did the other children in the room.  
  
"Harry, we may have some news for you. Do you wish Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley to remain here, or have them leave?" Dumbledore asked. Harry quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. He looked from Ron, to Hermione, and back to the professor.  
  
"They can stay Professor," he replied. He paused and looked at Ginny.  
  
"They can all stay," he finished. Dumbledore nodded. Mrs. Weasley left the room, already knowing what was to be said.   
  
"Well, on the first... I'm giving you the badge of prefect, can't let the trio be split up, can we? Ginny, this is your fifth year, and you have also been selected a prefect," he stated, giving them a moment to let it sink in. He handed each of them a badge and a booklet. They were all grinning.   
  
"On the second... I have been talking to Sirius, and Remus. We have decided to start a group. It's much like the D.A. group you did last year. This is something you're father was in charge of when he was in Hogwarts. The program stopped when he left Hogwarts, and we hadn't thought we'd start it up again when he died. Sirius, Remus, and I, thought it would be appropriate though, if James' son carried it on. The program is called Dragon's Patrol. The idea behind Dragon's Patrol, is, that a group of selected students, patrol the school and are given special lessons. You, would be able to hand out detentions, and assign points, as well as take them. We have also made a slight link to the program. You, would be one of the teachers for the extra lessons given to these students, much like you're D.A. Now I ask you, do you accept? You would have to create the title for yourself, as we do not remember what the title was beforehand, but, again I ask, do you accept?" Dumbledore stated. Harry's eyes were wide with shock. He nodded though.   
  
"Good. Here is a list of already approved members for Dragon's Patrol," he stated, handing Harry a sheet of parchment.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
**Dragon's Patrol**  
**Approved Members**  
  
**Harry James Potter**  
  
**Ronald Weasley**  
  
**Hermione Granger**  
  
**Virginia Weasley**  
  
**Luna Lovegood**  
  
**Neville Longbottom**  
  
**Ernie Macmillan**  
  
**Lee Jordan**  
  
**Cho Chang**  
  
**Michael Corner**  
  
**Hannah Abbott**  
  
**Dean Thomas**  
  
**Seamus Finnagin**  
  
**Lavender Brown**  
  
**Parvati Patil**  
  
**Anthony Goldstein (A/N: He's not an OC, he's in the 5th book if you want to check me on that)**  
  
**Dennis Creevey**  
  
**Collin Creevey**  
  
**Terry Boot**  
  
____________________________________  
  
Harry looked up from the parchment, then handed it to Hermione so the others could read it.   
  
"All these people were in D.A. last year," he stated. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he nodded.  
  
"You may add others if you find the need, but I would prefer if you consult me before doing so," he replied. Harry nodded.  
  
"Now Harry, you are the, leader, shall we call you, of this group, but you will not be the only one with a leadership type status. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Lovegood will be... co-leaders, of a sort. It would be best if you thought up ranking titles now," he added. Harry nodded and looked to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"What do you guys think, as titles I mean?" he asked. They all shrugged their shoulders and stayed quiet for a moment.  
  
"Well, we might try using the muggle army style rankings," suggested Hermione. Harry nodded, but Ginny and Ron quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"You know... for Harry we could use... Sergeant, Captain, Colonel, something like that. Or we could do something like... Harry was... Sergeant Major, and then the next rank was Sergeant, and the next was Private, Cadet, or something..." she added. Harry nodded.  
  
"Soooo... what's Harry's title gonna be?" asked Ginny. All eyes turned to Harry.  
  
"I like Sergeant Major," put in Hermione. Harry nodded his approval, and Ron and Ginny also agreed.  
  
"Ok, and Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and I, will be... Sergeants?" stated Hermione. The others nodded.  
  
"As for the others... How about Private," she added, and the others nodded. Harry looked over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, I guess, that makes me Sergeant Major, Harry James Potter. The next rank is Sergeant, and the next, is Private," he stated to him. Dumbledore nodded, a slight glint in his eye.   
  
"I think that's all... Well, you four might want to get some rest. Tomorrow you're going to be doing some planning and organizing for D.P. and the next day, you'll be headed for Diagon Alley, for school supplies, and a few other things... Then, the next day, you will be going to Hogwarts early, for reasons that will be specified once at Hogwarts," he stated. They all nodded and began to move towards their rooms. Hermione and Harry were greeted shortly afterwards by Sirius and Remus, to un-shrink their trunks.  
  
*** * * * Morning After * * * ***  
  
Harry woke at eight thirty in the morning to the sound of Hedwig flapping her wings noisily. He yawned and stretched his arms out. He climbed out of bed and went down stairs. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were already downstairs, munching on toast while Mrs. Weasley finished the rest of the meal. Harry walked to the table and sat down, grabbing a piece of toast as he sat. He then happily began munching as well. A couple minutes after Mrs. Weasley had finished with the rest of the meal, Dumbledore showed up, holding a velvet bag. He walked over to Harry and pulled some things out of his pocket. He handed Harry a badge, then gave a badge to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry inspected his badge. It had the letter's SM in large capital letters in the middle of the badge. On the edge of the badge it said Dragon's Patrol many times going in a circle around the edge. There was a dragon stitched in the background, in the centre. He looked over at Hermione's badge, it was the same, only it had a large S in the middle instead. Harry looked up, his eyes shifted to the velvet bag. Dumbledore handed the bag over to Harry. Inside the bag was a smaller, blue velvet bag that was laying on top of many other badges. Harry inspected both things. The bigger bag contained badges, that were the same as Harry's, only they had the letter P. The smaller bag, contained a few more badges like Hermione's, Ginny's, and Ron's. Harry counted the badges that were for the Privates. There were twenty six. That was double than they needed. Harry suspected, that was for when, and if, he elected more members. There were only three other Sergeant badges. But that was still one more than needed. Harry looked up, somewhat baffled. Dumbledore had that usual glint in his eyes.  
  
"I'm trusting you to send a letter to each of the members, along which their badges. It's your responsibility," he stated. Harry nodded. So Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Inform them of their rights, the rules, and anything you think they should know. Also, please inform them that they need to be at King's Cross Station for the Hogwarts Express on August 30th at eleven o'clock in the morning," he finished and turned to leave again. Harry nodded. Then turned to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, can I borrow your owls to make it faster to send these?" he asked. They nodded. He put the velvet bag on the ground by his chair and went back to his breakfast, the others following suit.  
  
*** * * * After Breakfast, In Ron and Harry's Room * * * ***  
  
Harry was sitting in his room that he shared with Ron. Hermione of Rom were sitting on Ron's bed, while Harry was at his desk with a pile of parchment. Hermione and Ron were there to watch, and help. Harry's face screwed up in concentration as he wrote the first letter, neatly.  
  
_Dear Neville Longbottom,_  
  
_Neville, this school year will be slightly different than the past. There is a new organization that will be within Hogwart's walls this year. That organization is titled, Dragon's Patrol. The leader of this organization, would be me. There are basically three ranks within this organization, one, that's for me, is Sergeant Major. The other two, are Sergeant, then Private. What this organization does, is patrol the school. All three ranks have the ability to hand out detentions, as well as, take away, and give, house points. You have been selected, and accepted as a Sergeant. Your badge is included in this letter. If you wish to decline, please owl back. I would urge you however, not to do this Neville, I think this'll be good for you, and besides, you'll be in one of my classes again, like last year, D.A. If I remember correctly, you enjoyed, and were skilled at D.A. If you accept, please come to King's Cross Station on August 30th at eleven in the morning to board the Hogwarts Express._  
  
_Sincerely,_  
  
_Sergeant Major,_  
  
_Harry Potter_  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he had just finished the first one. He handed it to Hermione and Ron so that they could read it before he sent it off. Hermione looked up after reading and beamed at him. Ron nodded his approval. Harry grabbed one of the Sergeant badges and then folded up the letter, placing the badge inside. He then sealed the letter and tied it to Hedwig's foot telling her where to take it. After that, he started on a letter that was much the same, to Luna. After doing so, he started on one to Ernie Macmillan. He continued down the list until he finished. He had only sent the letters to Neville, Luna, and Ernie though. Every hour or so, the owls would return with replies of acceptance and gratitude, each time the owls came back, he sent them with more letters.   
  
*** * * * * * * ***  
  
At three o'clock, all the letters were sent, and none of the accepted members had refused. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He stacked all the papers on his desk in a pile and placed the velvet bag beside the pile. He felt tired, so just climbed into his bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon afterwards.  
At four thirty, Hermione knocked on his door, but heard no reply. She slowly creaked open the door and stuck her head in.   
She smiled, seeing Harry asleep in his bed. She walked over to him. Her hand caressed his cheek and she smiled sweetly at   
him. She bent over and kissed his cheek gently. She walked outside of the room, turning off the light and shutting the   
door as she left.  
  
*** * * * * * * ***  
  
Harry awoke feeling very refreshed. He remembered he was going to Diagon Alley today. He climbed out of bed and changed   
his clothes. He walked downstairs and saw Hermione, Ginny, and Ron waiting for him. He smiled and walked to them.   
  
*** * * * We're Skipping to them getting on the Hogwarts Express, from Hogwarts, going to greet the other Dragon Patrol Members * * * *   
  
**  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all on the Hogwarts Express at the front, nearing closer to Kings Cross. They were all wearing muggle clothes, but were also wearing their badges . If any muggles saw their badges, they would think they were from some tiny private school somewhere. Though, they weren't going into the actual King's Cross; they would be on the other side of Platform 9 and 3/4. They shouldn't have any problems with muggles. All were wearing their Prefect and D.P. badges; and Harry was wearing his Quiditch Captain badge. They were conversing, when the train stopped. They smiled and walked out of the train. They went over to where the members would be walking through and stood there waiting to greet them. The first to come through was Ernie Macmillan, and the last, was Michael Corner. Once all were on the train, they all met in the Head's compartment for a meeting.  
  
"Hello, thank you for coming..." Harry started, nervously.  
  
"You all can call me Harry, or Major Potter if it's important. I'd prefer Harry though. Um... most things were explained in the letters I believe, so... any questions?" he asked, uncertain. Ernie's hand raised, then dropped.  
  
"Why has this group been made?" he asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm not quite certain as to why. Maybe Dumbledore figured it was best for us to continue D.A. so, he found a way that we can do it, and he can keep tabs on everything we do?" Harry replied. Several heads nodded in understandment.  
  
"I noticed something. All of these people were in D.A. last year. Don't you think we should get some new faces as well?" asked Terry Boot. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, I had been thinking on that. I was thinking of a way to do so, get the best I mean," Harry replied, and paused, then continued.  
  
"I was thinking of going around and talking to the Head of Houses; asking whom their best students were, that kind of thing. Then we could watch them in some of their classes. Potions and D.A.D.A for instance. I was thinking of... two third years from each house, as well as two fourth years, and maybe two fifth years from each house. I also think that the Head Boy and Head Girl should be in D.P.," he finished. All the people in the room nodded approvingly.  
  
"I'm not sure of the fifth years though, do you think we should? It might make it harder for them to study for their O.W.L.s," he added.  
  
"We should still invite them, it's their choice to join or not," stated Hermione.   
  
"This way, with new students, when we graduate, there'll still be people in the group that are experienced," Harry finished. All agreed and they sat silently a moment.  
  
"How come there are no Slytherins?" asked Michael.  
  
"There were none in D.A. and so far, we only have D.A. members. I'm not sure... maybe Dumbledore thought it best that we decide if we let any Slytherins in since... we don't always... get along," answered Harry. The others nodded.  
  
"So... who thinks we give the Slytherins a try?" asked Harry. Hermione slowly raised her hand; and was followed by several others. Eventually all agreed.  
  
"Alright, we let Slytherins in, but their privileges are cut when, or if, they act up or abuse them," stated Harry. Others nodded.  
  
"Well, other than the ones I've already listed... I think we should also get... Lisa Turpin (A/N: Not an OC, check the first book!), Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley," Harry stated. Ron and Hermione almost gagged along with several others.  
  
"M-Malfoy?" Ron sputtered. Harry nodded. After much conversing, they were all at Hogwarts. They had all, changed into their robes, and had their badges on.  
  
  
The Great Hall had been re-arranged for now and they were all sitting at one table in the centre. Harry stood up.  
  
"I'd like to announce a few things. Please listen carefully, because they hold importance. The password for the Gryffindor tower is 'Dragon's Flame'" he stated, and paused, looking amusedly at the confused faces. Why were the ones that weren't Gryffindors being told its password? Harry continued.  
  
"The password for Ravenclaw tower is 'Mind's Flame'. The password for Hufflepuff tower is 'Heart's Toil', and the password for Slytherin tower is 'Opal's Desire'. You are allowed to go inside the towers of the other houses, but, do I advise you not to break any rules or plan pranks for the other towers by using this privilege. When you enter your house towers, you will notice that, to your right, there is a painting of a dragon breathing fire. That is a door. The password is 'Draconis Morduit' (A/N: that's all Latin I believe. The 'morduit' part is anyhow. I took latin for a year.) That door will take you to a common room for the D.P. members. You are not to tell any others of the position of this room, or the password. I'd prefer it if you didn't tell them at all. This room is where we will have all meetings. Now, on to other matters. We are not to be seen out of our towers past midnight by teachers, but before then is allowed, unlike other students. One other thing, those of you that have D.P. badges with the letter P, please step forward," he finished. He had discussed the part about the badges, with Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He had also discussed the bedtime with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. All the Privates in the group stood and came to Harry in a crowd. Harry waved his wand at them and muttered something under his breath. He looked up and nodded.  
  
"If you'll look at your badges, you'll notice that they've changed. You have all been changed to Colonels. Partly due to the fact, we didn't want people to mistake the badges as Prefect badges, and partly because, you will be a slightly higher rank now. This is because, you were in D.A. last year and have experience. The rank below you, is Lieutenant. Those will be the third, fourth, and fifth years we are recruiting. Lisa Turpin, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley will be Colonels however, because they are the same year," he finished. All of the extra Private badges he had had, he had gotten Dumbledore to change so that they had the letter L instead. He had also had Dumbledore make eleven more of the Lieutenant badges, so they had twenty-four; enough to give six badges per house. He had had him make four more Colonel badges. He suspected that he had made several more than that so that they would still have enough for several years if they kept the program running.   
  
After they had finished eating they all went to their house towers. Some went to check out the D.P. room. Some sat around at conversed on what the year would be like. Soon though, they all found themselves falling alseep, then waking up to find themselves getting ready for when the students would arrive.  
  
  
*** * * * The Students Arrive * * * *  
  
  
**Most of the students were already inside, but the Dragon's Patrol members, the first years, and Proffessor McGonagol, were outside of the Great Hall.  
  
"First Years! The sorting ceremony will begin shortly. At this ceremony, you will be sorted into your houses, and then will join your fellow house members at your house's table. Before then, I would like you to hear a few words by Mr. Potter," McGonagol stated and stepped back. Harry stepped forward and smiled at the first years; the ones that were whispering even.  
  
"Hello there; I'm Harry Potter, as you may have guessed. I won't say much, promise; I know you'd like to get on with the ceremony and then the feast! First of all, I'll bring to your attention, that I'm just plain old Harry. I am leader of the Dragon's Patrol team, and as such, you can come to me any time you want. You can come to any of the team's members," he stated, motioning to the other members behind them. They smiled at the first years.   
  
"Now, I think, we should go to the Great Hall," finished Harry. Harry and McGonagol opened the doors to the Great Hall and all of them trailed forward. The D.P. members seperated and went to their tables, as McGonagol and the first years continued to the front. Six new Slytherins, nine new Hufflepuffs, eight new Ravenclaws, and ten new Gryffindors.   
  
Dumbledore stood up, and the Hall grew quiet.  
  
"A few announcements then. I would remind you all, that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds to all students. Mr. Filch would remind you not to do magic in the halls, and that there is a list of forbidden objects in your common rooms. Lastly, I would inform you of the group that has been reformed. This group has not been present for nearly seventeen years. It was run by one of name, James Potter. It has been reformed, and currently led by a student by the name of Harry Potter. This group is the Dragon's Patrol. Your head of house will inform you of the point of this group later. For now... TUCK IN!" Dumbledore stated, and sat down. The food began to pop up and everyone began eating. Some whispering to eachother.   
  
That night, all of the D.P. members, were in their common room, as Harry and Hermione stood up.   
  
"For this meeting, I came to all of your common rooms and informed you of it. Hermione and I had a better idea for the upcoming meetings. Hermione will inform you of it," Harry stated and turned to Hermione. She picked up a basket behind her and once everyone saw what was inside, they nodded.  
  
"Now, I believe all of you know what these are, so, firstly, I want everyone to come up and take one," she stated. They all walked up and took a coin, and sat down again.  
  
"This year, we do not need as many safety precautions are needed, so, they don't look as much the same as last year to real wizarding money. They are about the weight of a galleon. They all have the number one on one side, and a dragon on the other. There are still the numbers around the edges however. The system is much the same as last year for D.A. The numbers, are really a date and time. When Harry changes the numbers, the coin will grow hot. As well as, the dragon will start moving around, breathing fire. Not real fire, it won't come out of the coin or burn your clothes. The dragon will also do this at the time of the meeting. Good for if you forget about it. Please keep the coins in your pockets at all times. Thank you," she finished. Everyone nodded and put the coins in their pockets. Harry and Hermione sat down. Harry sat in front of a table and began writing letters to Lisa Turpin, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley to meet him at the Astronomy tower at seven in the evening the next day. (**A/N:** He had already talked to Dumbledore about it.) He assured them that they would not get in trouble, and teachers would leave them be if they saw them in the halls. He signed it as Sergeant Major, Potter, so that the girls wouldn't think he was going to ask them out or anything. He took four of the coins and four Colonel badges and stuck them in a sack for him to take with him to his meeting with the four the next day. He walked to the Owlery and gave the letters to some of the school owls to be delivered at breakfast the next day.   
  
  
*** * * * Breakfast Next Morning * * * *  
  
  
**Harry watched as the owls came in and flew to the people they were giving letters to. He watched as the four he had sent letters to looked up, confused, and looked over to him. He just nodded, and watched as he saw Malfoy walk up from his table, over to him.  
  
"What's with the letter Potter?" Malfoy spat.  
  
"You'll find out this evening Draco. I think you'll want to come too," he replied coolly. Draco's fists curled and then relaxed a moment as he looked up, complexed.  
  
"You called me Draco," he stated. Harry nodded.  
  
"But..." Draco started. He nodded and then walked back to his table, still confused. Harry, and all of the Sergeants in D.P. weren't having classes that day. They had talked to the head of houses and found the names of the recommended students. They were going to watch them in some of their classes that day.  
  
**Dragon's Patrol  
Member Possibilities  
  
Slytherin  
  
Third Years: Raven Astraugh (female), Malcolm Baddock (A/N: Real character, check fourth book)  
Fourth Years: Patricia Rion, Ryan Estol  
Fifth Years: Kathy Storm, Ethan Ridge  
  
Ravenclaw  
  
Third Years: Orla Quirke (A/N: Real character, check fourth book), Stewart Ackerley (A/N: Real character, check fourth book)  
Fourth Years: Sarah Erail, Orion Bredly  
Fifth Years: Sophi Istanin, Joshua Zandir  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Third Years: Eleanor Branstone (A/N: Real character, check fourth book), Kevin Whitby (A/N: Real character, check fourth book)  
Fourth Years: Jane McRaily, Devon Oakston  
Fifth Years: Morgan Hearton (female), Eric Roch  
  
Gryffindor  
  
Third Years: Natalie McDonald (A/N: Real character, check fourth book), Henry O'rennen  
Fourth Years: Ashley Stone, Mark Ealin  
Fifth Years: Emma Dlarre, Paul Jones  
  
  
**Harry was to watch and inspect the fifth year Gryffindors and the fifth year Slytherins; Hermione was to watch the fourth year Gryffindors; and Ron was to watch the third year Gryffindors. Cho Chang was watching the third year Ravenclaws; Terry was inspecting the fourth year Ravenclaws, and the fifth were being watched by Luna. Ernie was watching the Hufflepuff fifth years; Hannah was watching the third, Michael was watching fourth. Dean was watching the third year Slytherins, and Seamus was watching the fourth year Slytherins.  
  
Harry had given them each two coins and two Lieutenant badges to give to the people they were watching if they thought they qualified. They were to take the to to an empty classroom and inform them of the opportunity they had; if they said yes, they were to explain the coins, and give them their badges, and their coin. Then tell them how to get to the D.P common room. Harry took four coins, and four badges.   
  
Harry went to speak with Dumbledore about something, and then went to inspect the students he had been assigned.  
  
Harry had just finished watching the students he had been assigned to watch in a potions class - Slytherin and Gryffindor Potions. Before that he had watched Slytherin and Gryffindor Herbology. They seemed to be okay. Snape announced the class over and as the students started packing their things, Harry discretely told the four to stay behind. Snape scowled and left the room since he didn't have another class for another hour. Once the room was empty, but the five, Harry motioned for them to sit. They let their things down and sat at some desks.  
  
"Guess you're wondering why I'm here with you, huh?" Harry asked. They nodded curtly. Harry took out a bag behind his back and opened it. He took out the four coins and the four badges. The four's eyes traveled from the coins to the badges. They looked up, slightly confused.  
  
"You four have been chosen for the Dragon's Patrol; that's why I was in your classes, I was watching you," he stated, handing them the badges, smiling. They recieved the badges and looked up, smiles started to form on their faces. Then they looked to the coins in his hand and looked up. He smiled, and handed them each a coin.  
  
"Before I explain the coins, I want to know, do you accept the position?" he asked. They nodded, and so did he.  
  
"Good. Please do not inform anyone of your position yet, or, anything I'm going to inform you now. That isn't money, can't but anything with it. If you'll notice, there's a dragon on one side. Those numbers on the edge are really a time and date. That's the time and date of the next meeting, which is tonight by the way. Whenever a meeting has been planned, you're coin will grow hot, and the dragon will start moving around, breathing fire. Not real fire, it won't come out of the coin, or burn your clothes. The dragon will also do this at the time of the meeting. Please keep the coins in your pockets at all times. Everything else will be explained tonight, where you will meet all the other members. Now... as to where the meeting will be held... when you step into your common rooms, go to the right. You will see a painting of a dragon breathing fire. This is a door. The password is 'Draconis Morduit'. Now... you two... the password to your tower is 'Opal's Desire' correct?" he stated. The two Slytherin's nodded, baffled as to why he knew their password, and why he had just said it in front of two Gryffindors. The two Gryffindors held the same expression.  
  
"Good. Now, the meeting's at nine, don't be late. If you'll excuse me, I've got an appointment with some other students after dinner. You two better head off for dinner as well," he stated, ignoring their faces, and left the classroom.  
  
*** * * * After Dinner, in Astronomy Tower * * * *  
  
**Harry sat down on a bench in the Astronomy tower and waited for the four to come. Lisa showed first, next Draco, then Justin, and Susan. They came in, and Harry motioned for them to sit. Draco scowled, but did so. Harry smiled and started speaking.  
  
"Wondering why you're here?" he asked. They all nodded.  
  
"The four of you have been chosen to be in Dragon's Patrol. If you accept, I will continue. Don't worry Draco, you're not the only Slytherin in D.P. So, do you all accpet?" he stated. They all nodded. Hary pulled out the bag that held their badges and coins and handed them each their badge and a coin.  
  
"Okay. As for the coins, their not real money. There's a dragon on one side. The numbers, are the time and date of the next meeting. That's tonight, at nine if you'll notice. Whenever a meeting has been planned, you're coin will grow hot, and the dragon will start moving around, breathing fire. Not real fire, it won't come out of the coin, or burn your clothes. The dragon will also do this at the time of the meeting. Please keep the coins in your pockets at all times. Everything else will be explained tonight, where you will meet all the other members. Now... as to where the meeting will be held... when you step into your common rooms, go to the right. You will see a painting of a dragon breathing fire. This is a door. The password is 'Draconis Morduit'. Please do not inform anyone of your positions just yet, though, if someone asks about the badge, you don't have to deny anything. Please do not inform anyone of that which I just told you either. Now... Draco, the other D.P. members from your house are Raven Astraugh, Malcolm Baddock, Patricia Rion, Ryan Estol, Kathy Storm, and Ethan Ridge," harry stated. The people in the room looked somewhat dazed. Harry pulled one more coin, and another badge from the bag an handed it to Draco.  
  
"You are to ask Pansy if she would like to join. Tell her everything I have told you. If she declines, then when you come to the meeting tonight, bring the badge and coin back. If she accepts, I'll expect to see her as well," Harry stated. Draco nodded, and the four began to put their badges on, and stick the coins in their pockets. Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll be off. See you tonight," he said and made leave of the room.  
  
He found the other members and all of the 'Member Possibilities' were now members, wearing their badges. He sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room and fell asleep, exhausted.   
  
**Author Note:  
Well, did you like that? Don't worry, I'll get to Harry's twin, and other things soon enough. Consider this chapter... sort of... a background piece. Let you know what's happening before thing happen, right right? :)  
Hope you enjoyed. Send me Lots of reviews, since this is the first chapter, especially since this is the first chapter. Don't firget to read my other story: Scarring Links. I also have another story, I'm thinking of posting! Remember, review please! P.S. Harry's not taking Divination. He decided not to after his O.W.L.s in this story.  
  
~~Kostami Amino  
** **_


	2. Hidden Rooms

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
  
****Chapter 2**  
  
Hidden Rooms  
  
Harry awoke to a slight shaking. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione leaning over him with a slight smile.  
  
"Harry, it's time for the meeting," she said softly to him. He groaned and sat up; he rubbed his temple with his hand a moment, then stood and made way to the dragon painting.  
  
"Draconis morduit," he mumbled to it. Hermione, Ron, and many ofther Gryffindor D.P. members followed quietly behind him. He looked at his watch a moment; it said five minutes to nine. He let out a sigh of relief as he walked in. Everyone was there besides the people behind him, that were now there. He looked around, and saw Draco and Pansy sitting on a couch. Harry smiled. He went to the front of the room by a chair and waited while everyone sat down. Once all were seated, Harry made move to speak.  
  
"Ermm.. I'm Harrry Potter, leader of this group. Some of you may know me better by 'The Boy Who Lived'" he paused as he heard Draco snort.   
  
"But, I do not wish you to think of me that way. I am just plain old, Harry. I would ask that all third, fourth, and fifth years please stand and come forward that we might all learn your names," he continued. The students he specified stood and came forward. Each spoke his or her name, and then went to sit. Afterwards, Harry had all others do the same.   
  
"There will be a list of all the members in each of the house common rooms with a picture next to their names in case you forget. Which reminds me; for you new members, you will need to know all passwords. The password for Gryffindor tower is Dragon's Flame," he paused as many gasped at why there were being told this information.  
  
"The password for Slytherin Tower is Opal's Desire; the password for Hufflepuff Tower is Heart's Toil; the password for Ravenclaw Tower, is Mind's Flame. You will need these passwords to get inside those towers if the need ever arises. You will notice there are four ranks. That is for experience level. Some of you may argue you have the same experience level as the Sergeants, or me. I am a different rank, because I am the leader, and I have faced Voldemort many times. The Sergeants, if you'll notice, are not there because they are my closest friends, they are there because they have fought Death Eaters, they have seen me against Voldemort, they have more experience with something we are training to do. This group is not just to watch over the school, to give detentions, and take points. We will be getting special classes on Fridays and every other Saturday and Sunday; besides Hogsmeade weekends. We are making sure that we will be ready to fight our enemies. Now, I want to make a point, that anyone who abuses his or her privilages, will be taken out of the team. The only place we are not allowed to give and take points is in classes. We are not allowed to give points to ourselves, or to other students, for pointless reasons. Now... I would ask if there are any questions?" finished Harry. A fourth year Ravenclaw raised her hand.  
  
"Why were some selected after the year had begun, and some were obviously here before the others even got to school?" she asked.  
  
"Well Sarah, I think you'd have to ask Dumbledore that. The oigonal members, are all origonal Dumbledore's Army members. He left it to us to decide if there would be, and who, the new members would be. So... if there are no further questions...?" he answered, and paused. No hands raised so he continued.  
  
"Alright then. Some may know this, and others, may not, but, the D.P. members will be getting some extra classes. The following, will be required for you to take: Charms taught by Professor Flitwick, Defense Against the Dark Arts taught by me, and sometimes assisted by the Sargeants, Potions taught by Professor Snape, and Herbology taught by Professor Sprout, and Transfiguration taught by Professor McGonagol. The non-required classes, are: Care of Magical Creatures taught by Professor Hagrid, a Duelling Club taught by me, sometimes assisted by the Sargeants, and Animagus Forming taught by Poffessor McGonagol for six years and up only. Now, if you would like to spend this time coming to me and telling me what non-required classes you would like to take," he stated. He brought out a peace of paper with a list of all of the members and waited. Almost everyone signed up for the Duelling club. Most sixth years and up signed up for the Animagus class, and some signed up for the Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. There were a few people still talking when everyone had finished signing up. Everyone was still there however. Everyone quieted when Harry stood up a few minutes after everyone had signed up.  
  
"Extra classes will be held on Fridays, Saturdays, and some may have a few classes on Sunday. Please come up to get your schedule, thanks," he said to them. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had the same classes.  
  
**_____________________________  
Friday Schedule:  
  
9:30 - 10:45a.m. - Transfiguration - Teacher - McGonagall - In Transfiguration classroom  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - Charms - Teacher - Flitwick - In Charms classroom  
  
1:30 - 2:45p.m. - Herbology - Teacher - Sprout - ****In Herbology classroom**** (Green-house)  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - Defense Against the Dark Arts - Teacher - Potter - D.P. D.A.D.A Room  
  
_____________________________  
Saturday Schedule:  
  
****9:30 - 10:45a.m. - Animagus Forming - Teacher - McGonagall - In Transfiguration classroom  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - Potions - Teacher - Snape - In Potions classroom (The Dungeons)  
  
1:30 - 2:45p.m. - Care of Magical Creatures - Teacher - Hagrid - ****Outside, near Hagrid's hut****  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - Duelling Club - Teacher - Potter - D.P. D.A.D.A Room  
  
_____________________________  
Sunday Schedule:  
****  
**** 9:30 - 10:45a.m. - Animagus Forming - Teacher - McGonagall - In Transfiguration classroom  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m ****- Animagus Forming - Teacher - McGonagall - In Transfiguration classroom**  
  
  
"Now, as to the D.P. D.A.D.A room. There's a painting of a cat layng on top of a wand on the second floor, first cooridor. The password is much the same as the D.P. room; it's just plain 'Draconis'. You are allowed to tell others of the D.P. D.A.D.A room, and its password. I believe that's all, come to me with questions, if you have any," he stated after looking from his schedule. He would give the teachers their schedules the next day. They would have a couple days till their first classes with the D.P. members. Four days until Friday... just a couple days to fix and go over your lesson plans.   
  
Slowly, people started to leave the common room and go back to their house towers. Soon it was only him Hermione, and Ron; but they left soon as well. Harry sat staring the fire, watching it crackle. It was eleven thirty five when something caught his eye. There was a painting in the back of the room. Not giant, perhaps three feet tall, two feet wide. There was a man in the painting. He stood up from the chair he had been in and walked to the painting, studying it a few minutes. The man had blue eyes and was standing in front of a door. The man had white hair and a bit of stubble on his chin; he was in a simple black robe and held his wand simply in his left hand.  
  
"Harry Potter... you're going bloody insane..." he muttered to himself but quickly stopped. When he had said his name, the man's eyes had flashed green. The idea he had had before came again. He sat down a couple feet away from the picture, on the floor. He stared at the picture, many thoughts coming to him.  
  
"Draconis morduit," he said to it. It didn't react.  
  
"Draconis,"  
  
"Potter,"  
  
"Harry Potter," the man's eyes flashed green once again.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Gryffindor,"  
  
"Friendship?"  
  
"Inflamare,"  
  
"Potter... this is stupid Potter..." he muttered to himself. An idea formed however.  
  
"Lily," he stated to the picture. The man's eyes flashed green and in the painting the door opened. A few seconds later, the painting revealed itself to being a door, and it opened. Harry walked in, and the door closed again. It was light inside and had a couch, one or two chairs. The edges of the room were filled with trunks. He walked around the room seeing pictures on the walls. The first ones had the Marauders and Lily. Some in their years at Hogwarts, some later. Then he came across one with Sirius holding a little baby. Harry assumed it was him so walked past it. He came across ones with his father and a baby, and his mother with a baby. Nothing strange came to him about it, until he came to one with his father and mother. Both were holding babies. Harry's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to the picture. He came across different characteristics on the babies' faces, though few. He stared a moment longer, then went to a trunk. He opened it and looked inside. There was dust everywhere, but he found a picture, much like the one he had seen on the wall. He turned it over to look on the back. _Lily and James, baby Harry and baby Alison Potter_. He continued to stare at it, reading the inscription over and over. He ran outside of the room with the picture in tight grasp. He ran out of the D.P. common room, and into the Gryffindor common room. From there he quickly found his way to the Girl's Dormitory. He ran to Hermione's bedside and shook her awake abruptly. She groaned, but Harry shook her again. Her eyes opened and she blinked when she saw Harry.  
  
"Harry what are you--" she started. Harry shoved the picture into her hands and she sat up so she could grab her wand. She whispered 'Lumos' and brought her wand to the picture. She stared and instinctively turned it over. She read the inscription and looked ack at Harry. His face was almost unreadable. She could swear she saw hurt, pain, love, desire, sadness.   
  
"Harry... Where'd you find this Harry?" she asked quietly. He shook his head quietly.  
  
"I found a room, a hidden room in the D.P. common room. It was filled with pictures of my parents, and the marauders; and their stuff. I found this..." he said motioning to the picture. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I say, that, you should probably go to bed tonight; we'll... worry about this in the morning... kay?" she suggested. He nodded slowly and left the room. Hermione still had the picture in her hands, she stared at it a moment longer, then hid it in her dresser. It took a while for both Harry, and Hermione to fall asleep.  
  
*** * * * Morning * * * ***  
  
The three were walking out of their dormitories. Hermione had the picture in her bag. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other nervously. They walked to the great Hall and started on breakfast. Harry and Hermione kept glancing at the teacher's table, getting quick glances at Dumbledore. Suddenly, Harry spoke up.  
  
"I'm not going to my classes today. I'm going to go see Dumbledore..." he stated, glancing at Hermione, then Ron. Ron looked up from his food, confused.  
  
"I'm going with you Harry, if you don't mind?" said Hermione.  
  
"So am I, but, I'd prefer to know why you're going beforehand?" said Ron. Harry nodded, but made no move to speak again. When they were all done, they left the Great Hall, noticing Dumbledore had left as well. They all started walking to his office. They tried various candy names, until they found the one that worked. The three walked inside. There was Dumbledore, sitting at his desk. They made move to sit in the chairs in front of the desk. Dumbledore looked up and saw them, his eyes held slight wonder.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley? Ms. Granger? Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.  
  
"Alison," Harry stated simply. Ron looked confused as ever and was watching, waiting for answers. Dumbledore's eyes misted over slightly.  
  
"Alison Irene Potter... how did you come across the name Harry?" he asked. Ron's eyes shot towards Harry, and was in more confusion than before. Hermione pulled the picture out of her bag and showed Dumbledore the inscription. he turned it over and saw the picture. Ron snatched it away from him so he could see it. His eyes darted to Harry.   
  
"Wha--" he mumbled.  
  
"I want to know the truth. All of it," Harry said, cutting off Ron. Dumbledore nodded, and Ron sat back down.  
  
"Lily and James Potter had twins. You and Alison. A friend was taking care of Alison that day, letting her play with her little baby girl the night Voldemort attacked. He doesn't and didn't know that it was twins. Wormtail saw no reason in informing him, since he only cared about Harry. My guess is Wormtail has probably forgotten over this time. When your parents died, Alison was sent to an orphanage, and is still there today. She has been given tutoring in the art of magic, and knows what the average sixth year Hogwarts student knows. You were born one minute before her, and are older than her. Harry, you could request that she be brought to Hogwarts to live with her brother, you are blood. She would be told nothing of this however. You wouldn't be allowed to tell her that you are her sibling, nor that you are related. She would be told that her name is Alison Irene Radstone. Right now, she only knows that her name is Alison. Do you want to do this Harry?" he stated. Harry stayed quiet a while; all eyes on him. He slowly lifted his head, and nodded. Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started writing something; the three guessed it was a letter to the orphenage. When he finished he signed it, then motioned for Harry to come. He handed Harry the quill. Harry read the parchment slowly, then nodded. He signed his name underneath that of Dumbledore's. Dumbledore stood up with the parchment in hand as he made way to the back of the room. There was an owl perched in the corner. Dumbledore handed it the letter, and the the owl flew off.  
  
"Come back this evening Harry, I will have the reply. Until then, I suggest you go to your regular classes," he stated. The three students made move to leave the office. After all their classes were finished, they made to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
"She will be here tomorrow. She will be sorted and will start classes on Thursday. The sorting will happen in my office at seven. You may be present if you wish, but, you will be there, as a welcoming comittee. You are the starters of D.A. and the main leaders of D.P. You may become friends, but you cannot tell her that you are related in any reason. You look a lot a like, but, you will deny ever having met each other. I'll see you tomorrow Harry," Dumbledore said; the last part with a smile. The three nodded and left the office again.  
  
Harry skipped dinner and went straight to his dorm, hoping to be able to fall asleep. This took him an hour or two.  
  
*** * * * Morning * * * ***  
  
Harry awoke early, and he woke up Ron. They got dressed and went to the common room. They found Hermione waiting for them. They went to the Great Hall and got something to eat, then made their way to Dumbledore's office again. They wouldn't be going to any classes today, instead, showing Alison around et cetera. They walked inside the office and sat down on the chairs. After a few minutes, there was a sound coming from the fireplace. All made their eyes go towards the fireplace. A few seconds later, a girl with long thick ebony black hair and green eyes popped through. She brushed herself off a bit, then turned to face them.  
  
"Hello," she said quietly.  
  
"Alison Radstone?" asked Dumbledore. The girl named Alison nodded. Harry stood and extended his hand reluctantly, wanting to hug her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Alison," he stated. Alison nodded and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Call me Ali... and... what's your name?" she replied. Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter, call me Harry," he replied. Alison quirked an eyebrow at the name 'Potter', 'Harry Potter', but nodded. She looked over to Ron and Hermione, looking puzzled. Harry smiled.  
  
"This is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," he stated motioning to them.  
  
"They are here to welcome you. You may find that, Harry is the leader of a group called the Dragon's Patrol. Ron and Hermione here, are also members. Feel free to talk to them about anything. They know everything about your... past, they can help with almost anything you come across, I'm sure," Dumbledore stated. Alison looked confused at that.  
  
"Why would students know that? Does everyone know everything about me?" she asked with a slight frown.  
  
"No, they are the only ones that know of you being here in fact. However... why they know, I cannot tell you," Dumbledore replied. He paused as his eyes shifted around the room. There was a stool to the right of his desk and he motioned fr her to sit there. The three sat back in their chairs as Dubledore got the Sorting Hat. She sat down, and a few seconds later, Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. After a minute or so, the hat exclaimed a single word. 'Gryffindor'. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were grinning. Dumbledore's eyes had their regular sparkle and he nodded.  
  
"You will wish to show her around then? Help her get unpacked?" Dumbledore speculated. The four nodded and they made leave of the headmaster's office. Once out of the office, they began to speak and converse.  
  
"So... how much exactly do you guys know? Can _you_ tell me why you know about any of it?" Alison asked.  
  
"Exactly, how much do _you_ know Ali?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not much really... I come from the orphanage, I'm sure you know that. I just found that my last name is Radstone actually. I'm not sure why I'm here either. The people at the orphanage said that a relative of mine was putting me here," she said, obviously baffled.  
  
"I'm sorry Ali... I don't think we can tell you much. I can tell you, that yes a relative put you here. They, or rather, the relative, wanted you to go to Hogwarts. I cannot tell you who your relative is. We can tell you a little bit about your parents though, if you wish," Hermione stated. Alison's head shot up and she nodded vigorously, though, obviously confused.   
  
"You have your mother's eyes. The hair color of your father. Other than that I can't really tell you much... Harry can tell you more about them than I can," she said. Alison's eyes darted to Harry, then back to Hermione and he smiled weakly.  
  
"Do you know my parents? Do you know who they are? Their names?" she asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Ron and I have never met them. Sadly... we know their names... and who they are... but... we aren't allowed to tell you. We're sorry Ali," said Hermione. Alison's eyes darted back to Harry.  
  
"She said that only her and Ron haven't met them... does that mean...?" she asked. Harry nodded weakly.  
  
"No one's allowed to tell my anything about my past!? Why is it that you know more about me than I do!? Darnit!" she ranted, and paused.  
  
"She said, you knew more about my parents?" she stated. Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"You look like your mother... only... with your father's eyes. I can't remember them, your parents... but I've seen photos--" he stopped dead realizing what he'd said. She stopped as well, along with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Photos?" she asked timidly. Harry nodded weakly. A tear rolled down his face and he looked down. Suddenly he walked away quickly, more tears falling from his face. Alison made to go after him, but Hermione and Ron stopped her.  
  
"It's best if you let him alone..." said Ron.   
  
"I'm sure, that he'll try and let you see some photos of your parents. He knows what it's like... not knowing what your parents look like... what they were like..." said Hermione. Alison nodded, knowing his story.  
  
"When the time comes... he'll tell you everything he knows about your parents. For a while however... I think that it will have to wait. We'll help you unpack and show you around the castle after breakfast. If Harry hasn't shown up by then... I'll try and find him. I doubt it will be possible though. He knows of many secret rooms in this castle, and there are some, that only he in the school can go in," Hermione stated. Alison looked up, confused.  
  
"Rooms only he can go in?" she asked.  
  
"Well, actually... two people can go inside. More can go inside if they have the help of one of those two people. There's one particular room... Chamber of Secrets... Only Harry and Voldemort can go inside. It's because their parsletongues. I doubt Harry would go there though. It would remind him of too many things," she replied. Alison nodded and they made their way to the girls dormitory, while Ron went to the boys, then the D.P. common room, to check for Harry.  
  
**~ ~ Harry ~ ~  
  
**Harry ran blindly to the D.P. common room. When he got there, an idea formed. He went to the painting of the old man.  
  
"Alison Potter," he stated. The man's eyes turned green a moment. Harry nodded, spoke the password and found himself in the room he had found with his parents' belongings. When he found himself there, he started taking all the pictures that had him in it down. All the pictures that had writing on the back he took down. He started stuffing all these things within two trunks that were empty that had been in the back of the room. Every thing that had his name or his parents' names on it, he stuffed in one of the trunks. He went through all the other trunks searching. He had decided that he was going to bring Alison to this room, but wouldn't let her find out about their parent's names, or anything about him. After a couple hours he finished. He quietly left the room and went to his dormitory to get the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. He went back to the room a moment and locked the two trunks so that she could only get to everything else. Then he looked at the map. He found Alison Potter, (of course, the map never lied) in her dormitory. He slipped on the invisibility cloak and made for the girl's dormitory, putting the map in his pocket. He quietly slipped into her dorm room and saw er lying in her bed staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Ali," he whispered when he got near her bedside. She sat up, confused.  
  
"Harry? Where are you? Why are you in here?" she asked.   
  
"I'm in front of you. I wanted to show you something. You have to promise to tell no one about it though, kay?" he replied. She climbed out of bed and stood up. She nodded her reply and he opened the invisiblity cloak, wrapping it around her as well. He whispered for her to remail silent and made way to the common room. Once at the painting he whispered the password and then let the cloak fall.   
  
"I see what Hermione meant by it would be hard to find you. You do seem to know of secret rooms," she whispered. She stood at the entrance of the room, looking around. Harry walked straight to the painting and whispered the password quietly, so she couldn't hear. He motioned for her to follow him. He picked up the cloak on his way in. When they walked in she gasped at what she saw.  
  
"This is as much about your parents as I'm allowed to let you know," he said to her gently. She nodded, though she knew he was still keeping something important from her. After looking around for many hours she finally stopped and sat in a chair across from him.  
  
"I know there's something you're keeping from me. Don't get me wrong Harry... I'm really happy to know this much about my parents, it's a lot more than I used to know... but... what _can_ you tell me about what you're not supposed to tell me? Can you tell me why you're not allowed? Or why you know so much?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell you because... it's better that way I guess. It'll keep you safer. You'll be in danger if anyone finds out about you exsisting. Why I know so much... I guess... let's say... my family was a good friend to yours... I was at your house a lot..." he replied quietly; he paused, then continued.  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell you anything about your parent's names, first, or last, or much about my family..." he finished. She looked up.  
  
"I've just got to figure it all out on my own then, huh...?" she replied. Harry frowned.  
  
"Alison..." he started.  
  
"I've got to figure it all out on my own. You're not going to be helpful on the matter either, are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'd really love for you to know. Really Ali, trust me on that... but... if you found out... I just don't know... I proised Dumbledore that I wouldn't tell you, and... I don't want you to get hurt Ali..." he replied.  
  
"He isn't stopping you from giving me clues is he?" she asked. Harry let out a small laugh and shook his head; suprised at his sister. He watched her a moment. She lifted her head and stared at him a moment. He raised his hand and brushed his hair away from his face, accidentaly revealing his scar. Alison raised a hand to her forehead in thought a moment. She asked him to come over to her. He did so and knealed next to her chair, resting his head on the arm. She put her hand beneath his chin and raised his head. Her other hand was busy. Her finger traced over his scar. She pulled back her hair behind her ear and his breath was caught. She nodded.  
  
"Harry... have you noticed how much we look... alike?" she asked. He squirmed, not sure what to do.  
  
"What?" she asked. He shook his head, though he knew she already had an idea forming in her brain she wouldn't let go of.   
  
"Where'd you get your..." he asked, motioning towards the scar on her forehead; the one like his. She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know," she replied simply. Harry nodded and they stayed that way a while, before a small smirk appeared on Harry's face.  
  
"You're going to have trouble keeping the guys away from you tomorrow," he said with a smile. She quirked an eyebrow, a small smile on her face.  
  
"I could fend them off if you want me to; be the big brother you never had?" he said, a small smile on his face, but it shrunk when he realized what he had said. Her eyes narrowed and then softened. She smiled slightly and nodded, a small smirk upon her face filled with amusement.  
  
"So, if I think I've figured the secret out, do I grab you, Hermione, and Ron or something and take you all to Dumbledore and ask him if I'm correct?" she asked, returning to the origonal subject. Harry squirmed.  
  
"I think actually, that the matter more-so-over concerns just you and me. We could bring along the Ron and 'Mione if you wanted though," he replied, hoping he wasn't sounding obvious. He saw her eyes narrow slightly, then relax. She nodded.  
  
"Well, do you wanna leave here now? Go have a go at some dinner?" she asked. He smiled.  
  
"Sure Ali," he replied.  
  
  
  
The next day at breakfast was when all the other students met Alison 'Radstone'. Seamus, Dean, and several other male students could be seen oggling at Alison. Harry behaved the way a brother should to a younger sibling. He told many of them to bugger off, but not always, sometimes he waited until she gave him a pleading look. Alison was just finishing some toast when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up, as did Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three scowled.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"I, am greeting the new student Potter," he spat. He turned to look at Alison again.  
  
"Name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he stated. Alison had a general dis-trust already but replied.  
  
"I'm Alison, Alison Radstone," she replied. He nodded.   
  
"So, what's got you to come here?" he asked 'politely'. Draco started to look her up and down, staring, his eyes flicked over to Harry a moment and his eyes narrowed, but relaxed when he looked back to Alison.   
  
"A relative put decided to put me in Hogwarts. I don't know who the relative is either," she replied. Draco's eyes flashed back to Harry, then back to Alison. Alison's eyes narrowed a second when she saw his reaction to the news and she looked over to Harry momentarily a moment as well. Draco just nodded; he looked back to Harry, then left. Harry watched him go to his table and pull out a piece of parchment. Harry wondered what he was writing. Twenty minutes later, the owls started rushing into the Great Hall. A beautiful grey owl with a white face stopped in front of Harry.  
  
_Potter,  
  
Meet me outside of the Slytherin tower. Don't let yourself me seen Potter.  
  
_That was all the letter said, but Harry knew it was from Malfoy. He looked over to the Slytherin table. Not seeing Malfoy he figured that he wanted him to go there now. Harry excused himself from the table and went to his dormitory in Gryffindor tower. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and pulled it on. He slipped through the D.P. common room, into the Slytherin common room and outside of the common room. He saw Draco in a shadow not far away. Harry let the cloak fall and he rolled it up behind his back. He coughed, getting Draco's attention.  
  
"No one saw you?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. Draco nodded and motioned for Harry to follow. They came to a painting. Draco whispered something to it and it opoened. Harry and Draco walked inside. There were four chairs. Draco and Harry sat across from each other and Harry waited for Draco to speak.  
  
"Alison Radstone?" he asked accusingly. Harry nodded.  
  
"What about her?" Harry asked.   
  
"I think you know very well what about her," Draco replied. Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't think I know what you're talking about Draco," he replied. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Resemblance between you two is far too noticable," he replied. Harry's eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied again.  
  
"I'm not on the dark side P--Harry. Maybe my father is, you and I both know he is. I am not; I'm not going to report any of this conversation to Voldemort or my father," he stated bluntly. Harry relaxed slightly.  
  
"How much do you think you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know anything important as fact. I do know however, that Voldemort thinks you are the only living Potter. I think he is mistaken. Radstone said that she doesn't know who her relative is. She's been in an orphanage for the past fifteen years of her life, and she has the same birthdate as you. She also looks like you. Those green eyes are hard to miss Potter," he stated. Harry sighed.  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell anyone anything. I can't give you any straight answers," Harry replied. Draco nodded.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he replied.   
  
"If you want straight answers, you'll have to go to Dumbledore, and I'd suggest taking me along," Harry replied. Draco nodded and made to get up. Harry followed, knowing full-well where he wanted to go. They went straight to his office and went in after giving the gargoyle the password. Dumbledore looked up and his eyes got ever so misty again. Draco and Harry sat down in front of his desk.  
  
"Sir, I have a question," stated Daco. Dumbledore nodded and motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Alison Radstone. That's not her last name, is it Professor?" he asked. Dumbledore looked to Harry.  
  
"He says he's not on the dark side like his father Professor. I haven't told him anything either," he stated. Dumbledore looked back to Draco.  
  
"Will you promise not to talk about this with anyone other than the faculty, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger?" he asked. Draco nodded, as did Dumbledore afterwards.  
  
"You are correct in your assumption. Lily and James Potter had twins," he stated. Draco had been expecting as much, but was still shocked.  
  
"Alison doesn't know anything about her being related to Harry?" he asked. Harry and Dumbledore shook their heads.  
  
"I've told Alison everything about h--our parents, that I could, without revealing me being related. I've shown her hundreds of pictures, none holding me in them. I've locked away everything that has anything to do with me, and our parents names," Harry stated. Draco's eyes showed wonder when Harry mentioned 'hundreds'. Harry shook his head, telling him not to talk about it yet.  
  
"You realize that she will see the fact you look like siblings? Or atleast cousins?" Draco asked. Harry nodded grimy.  
  
"We're hoping she won't find out for some time however," he replied. Draco nodded and made to leave, Harry followed. Once outside the office, Draco turned to him.  
  
"Where did you get all the pictures Potter?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I found a hidden room that was filled with their belongings and pictures," he replied. Draco nodded then looked at him; shyly?  
  
"Could you take me there?" he asked quietly. Harry paused a moment, then agreed. They walked into the Slytherin common room, then into the D.P. common room. Harry made his way to the painting with the man and blue eyes. Draco followed. He whispered the password and they walked in. Draco looked around, amazed. Harry sat down, while Draco started looking at all the pictures.  
  
"Why are you so interestetd Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"No reason..." Draco muttered. Harry smiled, having a guess.  
  
"Draco..." Harry started. Draco turned around to meet him with curiousity.  
  
"You might not want to let on to Ali that you know who her parents are... she might not be happy about another person knowing something she would really like to know," Harry stated. Draco nodded and turned back to the pictures.  
  
  
*** * With Alison * ***  
  
  
Meanwhile, Alison was sitting in the library, a stack of books was in front of her. Some were yearbooks, some were books like Hogwarts a History. Right now she held a yearbook in her hands. She flipped through each page slowly. Staring at each page in turn. Soon she pushed the book into a growing pile of rejected books and she picked up another book. She opened the book and looked through it looking for pictures on any of the pages. She stopped when she saw a picture of Harry. She started reading the story about Harry Potter. At the bottom she saw his picture. She started to stare at it in thought. She recalled what her father looked like in the pictures Harry had shown her. The messy black hair and square but rounded face. The more she stared at the picture of Harry the more he reminded her of her father.   
  
She picked up another yearbook as an idea formed. It was a stupid idea, but, she knew she had to find out, or she'd never be at rest. She looked for the name Potter. The yearbook was quite old; probably twenty years old. She found the name James Potter and stared at the picture above the name. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't. She stared at it a moment longer, then started flipping furiously back through the pages and quickly found the name Lily Evans. She sat flabbergasted, staring at the page. She left the books on the table, not caring and went straight to the Gryffindor Tower. Not finding Harry in his dormitory, she remembered the room that he had taken her to that was connected to the common room. The password had been Draconis... something... Draconis Morduit! She ran to the painting of the dragon and it let her in the room at sound of the password. She groaned in frustration not seeing him there. She went to the painting of the man, then groaned when she remembered what she had been doing when Harry had told it the password. She tried again and again to get in but the man wouldn't let her. She sat down on a couch inside the room she was in. She had yet to ask Harry what this room was used for. A fewthings caught her eye and she left the couch. There was a list of all the D.P. members. She realized, that this was some kind of meeting room. She groaned inwardly at the thought of a member finding her here. She decided to ignor the thought. She sat back on the couch and waited.   
  
Not half an hour later, she saw the painting move. She stood up immediately and stood. She watched as both Harry, and Draco stepped out. They were greeted by an angry looking Alison.  
  
*** * Harry * *  
  
**After a long while, Draco and he, decided to leave the room. The painting opened and they were greeted by an angry looking Alison.   
  
"Harry James Potter!" she screeched.  
  
"Alison Irene --" he stopped. She nodded angrily.  
  
"Can't say it can you?" she asked, enraged.  
  
"What are you talking about Alison?" asked Harry. Draco knew he shouldn't interrupt into the fight.  
  
"Why on EARTH did you all think it was better for me to not know who I really was!? Dumbledore knows, you know, Ron knows, Hermione knows, and it seems Draco knows too! Who else knows hmmm? Don't you think I should know too?" she screeched at him. Harry winced.  
  
"We were trying to protect you, if Voldemort finds out, if he ever found out, you'd be in danger," he replied.  
  
"I don't care a damn about that! Everyone's heard about the legendary power of Harry Potter, don't you think I might have some of that? WE'RE TWINS. I just figured out why I have this scar, I think it's because we're linked; you got it, and it appeared on my forehead too. That's my personal little theory. Now, I want to know why the BLOODY HELL did everyone with to keep everything a secret from me!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN I EXSISTED, HARRY...!?" she yelled.  
  
"I only found out about three or four days ago Alison! You want me to say it!? ALISON IRENE POTTER, there, HAPPY? I was the relative who asked that you come and be taught at hogwarts. I wanted to meet my SISTER. Then Dumbledore told me I wouldn't be allowed to tell you we were related in ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! Don't you think I was disappointed? I still chose to have you come though. You are going to have to stay as Alison Irene RADSTONE, because otherwise, Voldemort will try to kill you. He will see you as a threat. I don't WANT anyone to be killed because of me ANYMORE. Maybe I was WRONG to bring you here..." he ranted.  
  
"No Harry, you weren't wrong, it's time for this hiding to stop. We're going to Dumbledore right now. Draco, and everyone that knows is coming too. We are going to bring out my name, my true name. We're getting over this," she replied. She grabbed Draco's and Harry's wrists and started to drag them to the Gryffindor common room. She glared daggers at them, telling them to stay. They obeyed, knowing better than to leave. They could, easily, they both knew that, and with Harry's knowledge, and the invisibility cloak in his robes, they could stay hidden for months most likely. They'd be killed when they were found however. When she came back she brought back a very confused Hermione and had her stand with Harry and Draco. Hermione stared at Draco, wondering why he was in the Gryffindor common room. Soon Alison came back with another confused character by name of Ron. She began to push them all out of the common room towards the headmaster's office. Soon they began to recognize where they were being prodded to and didn't need as many prods. She stopped at the gargoyle, giving it the password, then proceded to prod them inside. She managed to come out first and Dumbledore looked up.  
  
"Ms. Radstone?" he inquired.  
  
"Potter, you mean Potter, don't you!? Ms. Potter. That's me, the sister of the boy who lived. I want you to tell everyone about me, I don't want to live under this fake name any longer Poffesor!" she screeched. An expressionless face turned to Harry. Harry stepped back and whispered that she had found out.   
  
"Don't you DARE try to convince me to continue going by RADSTONE. I will PERSONALLY run in the Great Hall and scream out that my name is ALISON IRENE _POTTER, _and not _RADSTONE!" _she ranted. Dumbledore nodded submissively.   
  
"I am guessing you would wish for an interview, with reporters?" he asked dully. Alison nodded vigorously. Everyone was suprised to see Hermione stand up. She threw some floo powder in the fire place and said something they didn't hear. She put her head in and she started talking to someone. All were suprised, besides a few, to find Rita Skeeter coming in a few minutes later. She looked dully unhappy. She sat on a chair that was empty, slightly across from Harry and Alison.  
  
"I understand that I am to write an article on Harry?" she asked. Alison shook her head.  
  
"You are to write about Harry Potter, and his sister," she corrected. Skeeter's eyes bulged.  
  
"Sister? Harry Potter doesn't have a SISTER!" she raved. Hermione motioned for her to be quiet.   
  
"We repeat, you are to write about Harry Potter's twin sister, Alison Irene Potter," stated Hermione, firmly.  
  
"That'll be the story of the century! Let's start now! First, explain how no one knows about this other Potter, how she escaped You-Know-Who when Harry got a scar that nearly cost him his life?" she babbled. Alison looked to Harry, not knowing most of the answers to her questions and he nodded.  
  
"Lily and James Potter had twins, Alison and Myself. Here, I would mention that Sirius Black is our godfather, and he is innocent. The real secret keeper had been Peter Pettigrew - Wormtail. Wormtail was and is, as he is still alive, an unregistered animagus. His transformation was a rat. He faked his death so that Sirius would get the blame. Anyway, Wormatil didn't deem it necisary to inform Voldemort of Alison, and still hasn't. Alison was at someone else's house the night of the attack. Alison also has the lightning bolt scar however. She believes that we have a link and got the scar when I did. She has spent most of the years of her life in an orphanage. I found out about her less than a week ago by finding a picture of us as babies in our parents arms. I requested to the orphanage she come here as I was her blood relative, and I am older than her. By a minute, but older. When she came, she figured it out after a little thought... She doesn't want to hide any of this information. I can get you a picture of the both of us, and a picture of the both of us, as babies, with our parents," he summed. Skeeter was writing furiously, as Hermione wouldn't let her use her magic quill. She finished, and looked up, awed. Hermione told her that she was to give the article to The Quibbler, and that The Quibbler would already have the pictures. She then dismissed her, getting rid of her. Alison was also hushed, as she hadn't known much of that information.  
  
"Sirius Black... our godfather?" she stumbled eventually. Harry nodded. Soon they left Dumbledore's office and they all began to talk in the common room of the Dragon's Patrol. Harry slipped away eventually. No one really noticed. He came back half an hour later and handed Alison a D.P. Sergeant badge, along with one of the coins. He asked her to be part of the team and she accepted, after which he explained everything about the group and the coins. Then she got her schedule, which was the same as Harry, Hermione's and Ron's. They would have their first extra classes the next day.   
  
He was sitting on a couch in the common room when Hermione came and sat beside him.  
  
"So, have you thought at all on what you'd like your Animagus form to be?" she asked quietly.  
  
**Well, how's the story so far? Mmmm? I'm liking it anyway...  
Well, thanks for reviewing, IF you did. Thanks for reading, IF your are ;-)  
  
~~Kostami Amino  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Extra Classes

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
Draco softens some in this chapter. I'll try to keep him in character as much as possible. Harry too.  
  
  
****Chapter 3**  
  
Extra Classes  
  
*He was sitting on a couch in the common room when Hermione came and sat beside him.  
  
"So, have you thought at all on what you'd like your Animagus form to be?" she asked quietly.*  
  
  
"No, not really, what about you?" he replied.  
  
"I just don't know... I've got a list of animals I might choose from, but, I'm just not sure yet..." she answered. Harry nodded and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Well... there's two I just keep coming back to. I can't get them off my mind... A raven, and a cat. You sure there aren't any you haven't thought of?" she continued.Harry nodded a moment.  
  
"Well...a stag like my father... then there's this one other... It looks like a dragon, but it's about six inches tall. I'm not sure what it's called, but, it's a blue-green colour," he replied. Hermione looked up.  
  
"You mean... an Instanira Corstalin Dragon...?" she asked in wonder. Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry... no one's ever had a magical creature as an Animagus form... if you can change into that..." she paused and went over to a corner of the room. There was a bookshelf on the far side of the room. She looked through a couple then found what she had been looking for and came back to sit next to Harry. The book was on different kinds of dragons Harry noticed. She flipped through a couple pages and then found what she was looking for. She showed Harry the page entitled The Instanira Corstalin Dragon. There was a picture underneath the title. It was of a dragon next to a door to show size diffrence. The dragon was very tiny in comparison. Next to the picture, there was some information of the dragon species.  
  
This dragon is one of the rarest of the dragon species. It has several special abilities that other dragons do not. This species does not speak as the others do, instead, it uses telepathic abilities. Other than that, it can also send out images of itself so it looks as if it is somewhere, where it is not, or that there is more than one. It can make itself appear to be six feet tall, taller, or shorter than that, but, cannot actually change it's physical appearance. This dragon is usually around four to six inches tall and does not usually ever make much noise. When it does, it errupts a small roar. It can make flame, but only enough to match that of a matchstick. This dragon can also fly, but it flies at greater speeds than normal dragons because of it's size, suprisingly.  
  
Hermione read the page aloud, then looked up at Harry. His face, blank, but she could tell he was slightly suprised at least. At this moment, Ron came in.  
  
"For my creature, I'd like to be a fox. It's the only one that I find suits me," he stated flatly. Hermione and Harry looked over to him, and they laughed. Ron sat down and looked at the book still in there hands, then looked up.  
  
"So, what do you guys think you'll be?" he asked.   
  
"We can't seem to narrow it down past two animals... I want to be a raven, and a cat," Hermione stated, and looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm thinking of a stag, and a Instanira Corstalin Dragon," he stated. Ron stared blankly at the two of them.  
  
"Only... one person has ever had two Animagus forms before..." he said blankly. Harry and Hermione stared strangely at him.  
  
"Who Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"I doubt you've heard of him.... His name was Ryan Ishtano. Besides having two forms, he never did anything important really," Ron stated dully. Harry and Hermione nodded quietly. They stayed quiet a moment, then Hermione made to get up.  
  
"Well, good night Ron, Harry," she stated. Harry and Ron got up as well and bid Hermione goodnight as well.  
  
  
The first three classes went by quickly the next day. They were harder, since they were extra classes, and slightly advanced, but, went by quickly. Now, it was time fore Harry's first class. There would also be a couple classes afterward, for him, since he was teaching the other years as well.   
  
"Erm... hello class. I believe you all know my name by now so... let's begin. I wanted to work on the Patronus Charm today. The spell is Expecto Patronum. Each student should have a diffrent animal as their patronus. The Patronus Charm is used against Dementors. Now, I want you all to try the spell, while thinking of the happiest memory you can. Like this," he stated. Then he brought out his wand.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" he said fiercely. A moment later, his stag came out of his wand and walked around a moment, before disappearing. The class was in slight shock, but then, started to try it themselves. For many it didn't work. Draco, Neville, and Hermione however, got bits of smoke.  
  
"Very good, ten points to Slytherin from Draco. Twenty points to Gryffindor for Hermione and Neville," he stated. The three seemed cheerful about it. They kept trying at it, and by the end of the class, most of the students had gotten piffs of smoke. He did much the same things with the rest of his classes, but, not with all of them did he do the Patronus Charm.  
  
The next day they had their first class of Animagus Forming. They decided to get there early, to discuss the fact they couldn't decide between the two. Alison had also been having the same problem. She couldn't decide between an owl, and a Raorin Lizard. Her second idea, was also a magical creature. It spoke telepathically and could turn invisible. The professor decided on giving them extra lessons as well. They would learn one form in their extras, and the other in their extras with the rest of the D.P. Harry chose to learn his stag with the rest of the class; Hermione chose to learn her raven form with the rest of the class; Alison chose to learn her own form with the rest of the class. They then sat down after finishing conversing on the matter. Soon the class began.  
  
"I assume that you all have thought on the matter of what you would like you animals to be? If not, I would like you to spend the next few minutes thinking on the matter. The animal you are meant to be will keep coming back to you, and eventually will be the only animal you can think of," McGonagall stated to them. She then told the ones that had thought about it to come up to the front. Luna, Neville, Draco, Harry, Alison, Hermione, Ron, and Cho came up to the front. McGonagall proceded to ask them what they thought their animal was.  
  
"Name, and animal?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Luna Lovegood. I believe mine's an otter," she replied. McGonagall wrote the information down and continued down the line, asking students.  
  
"Neville Longbottom. Ferret, professor,"   
  
"Draco Malfoy. Labrador - dog,"  
  
"Harry Potter. A stag,"  
  
"Alison -- Radstone. An owl,"  
  
"Hermione Granger. A raven,"  
  
"Ron Weasley. A fox,"  
  
"Cho Chang. A weasel," stated the last student. McGonagall finished writing the information down, then motioned for them to sit. Within the next thirty minutes, she had written down everyone's supposed animal. The next thirty minutes of the class was spent on theory of animagus forming.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
A couple months later. After much practicing on their own, and their extra classes for that class, they were close to being able to transform. They were ahead of the rest of the clas, but, the four were close, which was good.   
  
They were in one of their extra classes. It was just the four. Ron was there, just because it would help, he was still working on his form that he used in class. They were quite early and McGonagall wasn't there yet.  
  
"Our forms that we do in class are going to be registered, but our second forms, we don't have to register. Since we're not going to register the second forms, we should come up with names for all our forms. Our registered, and non-registered. Ron's I figured we could call Sniper, I'm not sure about any of the others... what do you think Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded his agreement with a smile.  
  
"My stag form could be called... Rainfall. My dragon form could be called Ishtar, for Ishtano?" Harry suggested. Everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
"My raven could be Pluto? My cat could be Opal?" Hermione suggested. Again, everyone nodded their agreement.  
  
"I don't know... my owl could be... Neptune, and my lizard form... Emerald?" Alison asked. All nodded and agreed.  
  
"Well, that settles it all..... Hello Professor," said Hermione, as McGonagall walked in. Almost immediately, they began practicing turning into their forms. After a half an hour had past Harry did it. He transformed fully, into his dragon form. Harry realized this and smiled inwardly. He tried flying, and failed several times, but eventually landed on Hermione's hand. Hermione brought her hand up to her face so she could look closely at Harry. McGonagall was looking proud. Hermione put Harry back on the ground and he changed back.   
  
"Very well done Harry," exclaimed many.   
  
"Twenty points to Gryffindor Harry," said McGonagall proudly. Harry was grinning. Next he stood back a ways and tried to transform into his stag form, and, after a few times of trying, he managed it. He walked back over to the crowd of people. Hermione patted the stag's back and behind his ear, looking proudly at Harry. A moment later he transformed back. Another half hour of practicing, and McGonagall decided they could stop. Hermione had also been able to change into both her forms fully. McGonagall did not however, dismiss them quite yet. She handed Harry a piece of paper then spoke.  
  
"Harry, you will be teaching a few other classes. Your schedule has been changed as well as the rest of the Sergeants in the D.P. team. You will be teaching the classes for the most part, but their classes are being changed as well so they could take over if necesary. You will be teaching a Defense Against the Dark Arts class to the first and second years on Mondays and Wednesdays. Third years and fourth year classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Sixth and Seventh years on Mondays and Wednesdays as well. A Duelling Club for the entire school, you will also be teaching. If you think you're up to all this. I just gave you you're new schedule," she stated.  
  
******_____________________________  
Monday Schedule:  
  
8:00 - 9:15am - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Second Years - Ravenclaw and Slytherin  
  
9:30 - 10:45a.m. - Herbology - Teacher - Sprout - In Herbology classroom (Green-house)   
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - First Years - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw  
  
1:30 - 2:45p.m. - Transfiguration - Teacher - McGonagall - In Transfiguration classroom  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Sixth Years - Hufflepuff and Slytherin  
  
4:30 - 5:45p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Seventh Years - Hufflepuff and Gryffindor  
___________________________  
Tuesday Schedule:  
  
8:00 - 9:15am - Care of Magical Creatures - Teacher - Hagrid - Outside, near Hagrid's hut  
  
****9:30 - 10:45a.m. - Charms - Teacher - Flitwick - In Charms classroom  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Third Years - Gryffindor and Slytherin  
  
1:30 - 2:45p.m. - Potions - Teacher - Snape - In Potions classroom (Dungeons)  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Fourth Years - Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
  
4:30 - 5:45p.m. - Free - Grading Period  
  
_____________________________  
Wednesday Schedule:  
  
8:00 - 9:15am - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - First Years - Hufflepuff and Slytherin  
  
9:30 - 10:45a.m. - Divination - Teacher - Trelawney - In Divination classroom (Attic)   
****  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Sixth Years - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw  
  
1:30 - 2:45p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Second Years - Hufflepuff and Gryffindor  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Seventh Years - Ravenclaw and Slytherin  
  
4:30 - 5:45p.m. - Astronomy - Teacher - Sinistra - In Astronomy tower  
****_____________________________  
Thursday Schedule:  
  
8:00 - 9:15am - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Fourth Years - Gryffindor and Slytherin  
  
9:30 - 10:45a.m. - Charms - Teacher - Flitwick - In Charms classroom  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - Free - Grading Period  
  
1:30 - 2:45p.m. - Potions - Teacher - Snape - In Potions classroom(Dungeons)  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Lupin - D.A.D.A Room  
  
4:30 - 5:45p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Third Years - Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
_____________________________  
Friday Schedule: (Extra - D.P. Classes)  
  
9:30 - 10:45a.m. - Transfiguration - Teacher - McGonagall - In Transfiguration classroom  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - Charms - Teacher - Flitwick - In Charms classroom  
  
1:30 - 2:45p.m. - Herbology - Teacher - Sprout - In Herbology classroom(Green-house)  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - Defense Against the Dark Arts - Teacher - Potter - D.P. D.A.D.A Room  
  
_____________________________  
Saturday Schedule:(Extra - D.P. Classes)  
  
9:30 - 10:45a.m. - Animagus Forming - Teacher - McGonagall - In Transfiguration classroom  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - Potions - Teacher - Snape - In Potions classroom (The Dungeons)  
  
1:30 - 2:45p.m. - Care of Magical Creatures - Teacher - Hagrid - Outside, near Hagrid's hut  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - Duelling Club - Teacher - Potter - D.P. D.A.D.A Room  
  
_____________________________  
Sunday Schedule:(Extra - D.P. Classes)  
  
9:30 - 10:45a.m. - Animagus Forming (Extra) - Teacher - McGonagall - In Transfiguration classroom  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - Animagus Forming (Extra) - Teacher - McGonagall - In Transfiguration classroom  
  
1:30 - 2:45p.m. - Duelling Club - Teacher - Potter - Great Hall  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - Duelling Club - Teacher - Potter - Great Hall**  
  
"You may want to set something up, to where, you teach some of the classes, and other Sergeants teach others. To lessen the work load on you. You could discuss that tonight with your Sergeants, and hand out the new schedules tomorrow morning after you inform me of who will be teaching which classes when if you'd like," said McGonagall, she paused and continued.  
  
"Oh, and, Harry, Hermione, your Stag and Raven forms will be registered by tomorrow morning," she finished. Harry nodded and Hermione nodded. She left them and immediately, Harry turned to face Hermione. She nodded.  
  
"I'll get Neville and Ginny," stated Hermione.  
  
"Okay I'll get Luna, meet you in the D.P. common room in twenty minutes. Come on Ali, Ron," stated Harry. Everyone nodded and Hermione left them. Alison and Ron went straight to the D.P. common room. Harry went to find Luna.   
  
Twenty minutes later, all were in the D.P. common room.  
  
"Okay, I think I can take the first and second years on monday, anyone want to volenteer to teach the sixth or seventh year classes? Don't worry, none of this will intercept with your classes, their getting moved around," said Harry. Alison raised her hand for the seventh years and for the sixth.  
  
"What about the Tuesday, third and fourth year classes?" he asked. Ginny said she'd do fourth, and Neville said he'd do third.  
  
"Wednesday first and second year classes?" he asked. Hermione volenteered for first, and Ron volenteered for second.  
  
"Alright, and, just so everyone has a chance to have both teachers, every other week it'll switch," he stated. So eventually, there were two schedules. One would be used first week, the other the next week and so forth.**************  
  
****_____________________________  
Monday Schedule:  
  
8:00 - 9:15am - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Second Years - Ravenclaw and Slytherin  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - First Years - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Radstone - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Sixth Years - Hufflepuff and Slytherin  
  
4:30 - 5:45p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Radstone - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Seventh Years - Hufflepuff and Gryffindor  
___________________________  
Tuesday Schedule:  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Longbottom - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Third Years - Gryffindor and Slytherin  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Ms. Weasley - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Fourth Years - Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw  
  
_____________________________  
Wednesday Schedule:  
  
8:00 - 9:15am - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Granger - D.A.D.A Room - Class - First Years - Hufflepuff and Slytherin  
  
11:00a.m. - 12:15p.m - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Sixth Years - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw  
  
1:30 - 2:45p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Mr. Weasley - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Second Years - Hufflepuff and Gryffindor  
  
3:00 - 4:15p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Seventh Years - Ravenclaw and Slytherin  
_____________________________  
Thursday Schedule:  
  
8:00 - 9:15am - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Fourth Years - Gryffindor and Slytherin  
  
4:30 - 5:45p.m. - D.A.D.A - Teacher - Potter - D.A.D.A Room - Class - Third Years - Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw**  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_(A/N: I'm not going to show you the second schedule, it's the same as the one above, except, the places where Harry teaches, it's traded by the person who teaches that class on the other day that class happens, get it?)_  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Now we have what we want to give to McGonagall. You'll all get your schedules changed tomorrow morning I suspect," Harry stated. Harry's schedule had changed dramatically now, he was happy about it too.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_(A/N: I'm not gonna show you his new schedule. You can figure it out if you really want to, I gave you enough information)_  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The changes in schedule would take effect on Monday. The next day, he would start teaching his classes. They were starting out with the second schedule, so Hermione would be teaching the first years. Eventually, people began to file out. Everyone had left but Alison, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I was thinking about going over dragons or something with the first years tomorrow. Mind having Ishtar come to class with me?" she asked, with a smile. Harry smiled back and nodded. Hermione almost jumped and thanked him.  
  
*** * * Breakfast the Next Day* * *  
  
**McGonagall tapped her fork against her goblet to quiet the hall and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I have a couple announcements to make! If you would _all_ get out your schedules, you will find that they have changed. You still have all the same classes, but they have been moved around a tad and you have a new class or two. I would also announce that there will be a Duelling Club again, from 1:30p.m. to 4:15p.m on Sundays, taught by Harry Potter! I believe that is all," he stated. There was much rumblings as people took out their schedules finding them changed.   
  
During Harry's first period he simply worked on a few lesson plans for some of his classes. Quickly he found third period approaching. He walked over from the library, to the D.A.D.A room and found Hermione waiting for him. He dropped his stuff next to her desk. They had ten minutes. Harry had been practicing last night and a great amount of yesterday afternoon practicing, and could hold both his forms for two and a half hours.   
  
"Okay Harry, once you transform, I'm going to put you in this cage, to make it more convincing kay?" Hermione asked him. Harry nodded with a slight smile.   
  
"I'm going to do what McGonagall did to us our first day of Transfiguration too. I'll sit on my desk as a raven. I can do it, and let them see me change back, because my form's registered now. Alright... wanna change, so I can as well, before they come in?" she finished. Harry smiled, and then changed into his dragon form. Hermione watched as he flew up onto her desk and hopped inside the cage. She smiled and closed the door. She changed into her raven form and flew onto her desk, sitting near the edge. A couple minutes later, her students started coming in. Some looked relieved to find that the teacher wasn't there yet. She looked over at the clock on the wall. One more minute. She waited another five; and as the last student came in, she flew around the room, then back to her desk and changed to her human form. Several of them gasped. She smiled at them and stood behind her desk.  
  
"Hello class. My name's Hermione Granger from the Dragon's Patrol. I figured today, we'd discuss dragons. I even brought one for you today," she stated to them. She again heard several gasp at hearing she had a dragon. She walked over to the cage on her desk that held Harry and opened the door. Harry walked out and stood on her hand. Hermione held her hand out slightly so that the class could see.  
  
"This is Ishtar, he is an Instanira Corstalin Dragon. This dragon is very rare and can fly faster than the larger dragons. It can breathe fire, but only enough to match that of a matchstick. They have an ability to make themselves appear larger, though they do not actually grow in size; this is as big as the little guy gets. They can also make it appear as if there is more than one of him, but, in reality, there is only this one. This species of dragon speaks like no other species of dragon. It speaks telepathically. They only rarely make noise, and that is usually a small roar. Though seldom heard. Each of you will get to hold Ishtar. He shouldn't bite unless you are doing something he doesn't like. You can try talking to him, telling him to do something. If Ishtar chooses to, he will do what you ask. Won't you Ishtar?" Hermione said. At the last bit, she brought Harry close to her face to stare into his eyes. As she looked up, she noticed there was a girl in the back with her hand raised. Hermione pointed at her with her other hand.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"If their so rare, howcome you've got one... professor?" the girl asked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"A friend let me borrow him. Ishtar liked the person, and seems to like me too," she replied. At this, Harry flew off Hermione's hand and gently nuzzled her cheek, then sat on her shoulder. Hermione smiled and brought him back to her hand. She placed Harry on the first student's desk and watched as the student had Harry step onto her hand. The student quietly asked Harry to fly around the room. Harry actually did so, then Hermione took him to the next student. It went a while, but eventually, Hermione put Harry back on her desk and they continued talking for a few minutes, before the students left, for their next class. Once all were gone, Harry transformed back. He was grinning. He picked up his stuff and he and Hermione made way for lunch.   
  
There they gave Luna the pictures explaining that her father would want the pictures when he recieved a particular article. Luna asked who the people in the picture with the babies inside were, but Harry said she'd find out. She recognized the picture of Alison and Harry, just not the people in the other picture.   
  
  
  
Whithin two weeks people's schedules were changed again, only slightly. Now for some of their classes it said either Mr. Potter or Ms. Potter, instead of Potter and Radstone as their teacher. They were asked tons of questions, but Harry wouldn't answer many, saying all they needed to know was in the article, nothing more was needed.  
  
* * 10:00p.m * * *  
  
Harry and Ron climbed into their beds; Harry was exhauseted from all the questions et cetera. He quickly found himself asleep.  
  
He was in some kind of blue waste land. Pluto was the first thing that came to mind. He was alone in the place, and all was quiet. He looked around the area seeing nothing, then, heard a laugh. His face grimaced. The laugh was owned by Voldemort. He saw a darm mass edging closer and closer, until, he could see Voldemort's face.  
  
"You've messed up Potter," Voldemort sneered. Harry stayed quiet and watched the scene roll out.  
  
"I know all about your sister; the people you care most about will be dying very soon," he taunted. The scene changed slightly. There to the left stood ghost images of his parents and Cedric. In front of the stood images of Alison, Hermione, Ron, the other Weasleys, Dumbledore, various students from D.P. and his godfather, beside Remus Lupin. Voldemort turned to face them and Harry grimaced. All of the people looked frightened and were turned to him, as if asking for help. Voldemort flicked his wand at his parents, and their image disappeared. He did the same to Cedric, the Weasleys, his godfather, Remus, the students from D.P. then he turned and looked at Harry. Only Alison, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore remained now. He grinned and cackled them turned back to face the others. He killed Ron, then Hermione, and then Alison. Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he killed Dumbledore as well. He turned back around to face Harry, slowly, with a grin on his face.  
  
"All of them gone, including your savior, Dumbledore. Lastly, I will kill you, the world's savior will be gone then too. There's nothing you can do about it Potter. I do believe I shall have a little fun with you first however... ... Crucio!" he sneered. Harry screamed and he fell to the ground, shaking. He could faintly hear laughter under his screams, then the pain stopped slightly, though there was still an after taste type affect of pain.  
  
"Avada Kedav--"   
  
Harry was awoken by Ron shaking him. Harry stared at him in disbelief. A couple seconds later, Hermione came in. Harry grabbed his glasses so that he could see Ron and the Hermione more clearly. He could hear panting; he guessed that was Hermione.  
  
"Al -- is -- on," she said between breaths. Harry looked up and over at Hermione.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Woke -- up -- screaming," she panted. Harry's face narrowed and he grimaced. He stood up and Hermione looked at Ron in confusion.  
  
"So did he," Ron muttered quietly. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, then followed Harry out the door.  
  
Harry walked into the girls dorm and found where Alison slept. He found her huddled in a little ball, her knees against her chest. He went and sat on her bed and she let herself be cradled into his arms. He rocked her gently and started humming a tune. Hermione sat next to him on the bed, rubbing his back, knowing he also needed confidence. She watched him in awe at he started to sing words to the song. Ron sat on an empty bed across from Alison's that was hermione's. After a couple phrases, Hermione soon figured out, that he was making up the tune, and words on spot; which amazed her all the more.  
  
Lie there quietly,  
  
I'll be there for you in time of need,  
  
Hush your tears, keep them at bay,  
  
Listen quietly to this lulliby,  
  
Ali...   
  
Raindrops falling on your face,  
  
Removing any sorrows,  
  
Let me come, and sooth your life,  
  
Listen to me,  
  
Ali...  
  
I know what happened in your dreams,  
  
I had them too, I'll help you there,  
  
Listen to me Ali...  
  
They aren't real,  
  
I know that, so do you,  
  
Listen to me Ali...  
  
Listen quietly to this lulliby,  
  
Hush your tears,  
  
Let me soothe your soul,  
  
Ali...  
  
Hermione was amazed at his voice. It was a wonderful tener voice. She continued to stare at him and rub his back gently. Alison's muscles had relaxed and Harry continued to rock her gently. They stayed this way for quite some time, no one wanting to set off Alison or anything. The air was tense. All were slightly suprised when they heard Harry's voice.  
  
"Ali, you ok now?" he asked gently. She nodded absent-mindedly. He nodded and stood up, leaving the room, quietly motioning for the others to follow. They all followed him into the common room and sat down. Harry sighed.  
  
"Reckon it was the same dream you both had?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.  
  
"Something very close anyway. Her's probably had me in the line up; mine had her in the line up, along with you guys..." he replied. Hermione and Ron nodded quietly though were slightly confused. Hermione lifted her head up, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Harry... you have a really beautiful voice, you know that?" she stated. Harry blushed and tried to hide it; Hermione saw it though.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione," he replied quietly. Hermione smiled. Ron looked at the two in confusion, then a small smile appeared on his face as he realized something. Harry brought hs face up slowly and his eyes met with Hermione's. Ron watched them quietly as he read them like a book. He knew something neither of them did now. Hermione smiled weakly as she felt a strange tingle in her stomach. She wondered mildly, what the feeling was. Not liking the feeling of not knowing something, she stood up quietly saying she was was going to get dressed. Harry nodded and went to his dorm room, with a grinning Ron following him from behind. Harry barely noticed. He sat down on his bed and looked up to Ron.  
  
"Was I right in bring Alison here?" he asked quietly.   
  
"Of course, she would have found out eventually Harry..." he replied.  
  
"Maybe... maybe not... Maybe I should just send her back. I could use a memory charm or something," he stated blankly. Ron shook his head.  
  
"No point, Voldemort knows now. Besides, Hermione'd kill you," he replied. Harry nodded his head slowly in recognition. A small smile crept up at the thought of Hermione. Ron grinned, but kept quiet. They changed, then went to the common room, finding Hermione already there. She smiled as they came in. They all left together for the Great Hall. They walked in and before they had even sat down or gotten to their tabel, Malfoy approached them. He asked Harry to join him a moment. Everyone gave them weird looks, but they nodded, and Harry went with him. They went to an empty hallway. Draco leened against a wall and Harry stood in the middle of the hallway looking at Draco.  
  
"What is it Draco?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly... I've just got this weird feeling when ever I'm next to your sister, or think about her..." he said quietly. Harry quirked an eyebrow, but nodded.  
  
"I know what you mean... that happened to me this morning," Harry replied. Draco quirked an eyebrow at this.  
  
"With your sister?" he asked. Harry laughed and shook his head.  
  
"No... with someone else..." he replied. Draco nodded, but then smirked.  
  
"So... who does Potter fancy...?" Draco asked. Harry quirked an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Oh come off it, who...?" Draco said again.  
  
"I don't know what you talking about... Wait... are you saying that you fancy my sister?" Harry replied. Draco blushed, slightly and nodded. Harry stayed silent.  
  
"Do you mind..?" Draco asked quietly. Harry laughed slightly and shook his head.  
  
"No... I think you're alright Malfoy... you're different than you used to be... I have a couple conditions though Malfoy..." answered Harry.  
  
**Too soft? Well, don't worry, next chapter might change a bit... Anyway... Reviews are welcomed, watered, and fed! Review to keep me happy, if naught for reasons good, inside your heart! Sorry, lol! Now... Replies?   
  
Paladin3030: **Who says I've read the 5th book...? You shouldn't just walk around saying 'SIRIUS IS DEAD!' some people haven't read the 5th book! Now, I have read the 5th book, but I'm basing this as if I hadn't yet. Besides, my sister is a Sirius attachee; she likes people who pretend he's still there or try to bring him back. Besides, now that you've read the story, exactly how do you think I can get rid of Sirius? Not that I'm planning to. heh. Thanks for reviewing though.**  
  
Makotochi: **thanks, heh. Yeah, I figured since my other story is a G/D, I'd put this one as G/C because, I like both ships equally. **  
  
MiraMione: **soon enough, soon enough; heh.**  
  
Joshua: **I like to think of myself that way ;)**  
**


	4. Symbols and Tournaments

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling*  
  
  
****Chapter 4**  
  
Symbols and Tournaments  
  
****"I don't know what you talking about... Wait... are you saying that you fancy my sister?" Harry replied. Draco blushed, slightly and nodded. Harry stayed silent.  
  
"Do you mind..?" Draco asked quietly. Harry laughed slightly and shook his head.  
  
"No... I think you're alright Malfoy... you're different than you used to be... I have a couple conditions though Malfoy..." answered Harry.****  
  
  
Draco motioned for Harry to continue.  
  
"One... never, ever, call Hermione a mudblood again. Second... we can't be mortal enemies if you're going to be dating my sister any time soon Malfoy," Harry stated; saying the last part with a smile. Draco laughed, and nodded. He offered his hand; Harry took it; and a new relationship was made. Draco turned to leave.  
  
"Draco!" Harry called to him. Draco turned around, puzzled.  
  
"Hermione. She's the one I fancy," he said with a smile. Draco smirked; though, it wasn't an evil smirk. He nodded and left. Harry smiled to himself and returned to the Great Hall for breakfast. He easily found his friends at the Gryffindor table. He sat down, still grinning to himself and started to fill his plate. He didn't notice Hermione, Alison, and Ron staring incredulously. Ron coughed and he looked up; he still had a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked stupidly.   
  
"Well...?" asked Hermione.   
  
"Well what...?" Harry asked, now confused. Hermione muttered something under her breath and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What did Malfoy want?" she asked. Harry chortled to himself and shot a neat glance at Allison. She noticed and stared at him, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, nothing... nothing important. Draco just wanted to... discuss something," he said. He shot a glance at Hermione, then Allison, and grinned.   
  
"Since when did you start calling him by his first name?" asked Allison; she had noticed the general coldness between the two. Harry coughed and caught a laugh.  
  
"Erm... I don't know?" he stated quietly. He forced his food to become interesting and stared at it. Hermione was staring oddly at him. He looked up at her. He read her eyes like a book. He knew her far too well; she knew him far too well also. She was telling him that they would speak about it later. No one else saw the look in her eye. Harry coughed and began eating his food again. He finished and left the table. Hermione stayed at the table a while, then left to follow him. No one thought much of it. They met in the D.P. common room. Harry was seated on the couch. Hermione stood infront of him looking down at him; then she sat down in the chair across from him.  
  
Hermione coughed and he looked up.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"'Mione... I can't... it was a guy to guy thing..." he told her, a weak smile on his face.   
  
"Harry..." she scolded.   
  
"Mione..." he returned. Hermione gave in.  
  
"Harry... --- alright... be that way... I'll find out soon enough, you know that," she said. Harry nodded, with a smile. She smiled at him. Just that moment, Draco came in, humming. Hermione stared incredulously. Harry looked at him; a small smile on his face. Draco looked up and smiled slightly at Harry; then saw Hermione and froze. His humming stopped. He figeted a moment, then went to the corner of the room to get something it seemed. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw what it was. Harry was suprised, to say the least and quirked an eyebrow. Draco smiled weakly and made to leave.  
  
"Can you actually play that Draco?" Harry asked quietly. Draco smiled weakly and nodded. Harry's eyes widened now; as did Hermione's. Soon they regained their composure.  
  
"Play for us?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco figeted and subconciously tried to hide the guitar behind his back. He looked over at Harry, who nodded slightly, with a smile. Draco walked over to the couch and sat down. He pulled out a pick from his pocket and started playing. The music was beautiful and Hermione was astonished. Draco played a while, then stopped, looking up. Hermione muttered something under her breath, and Harry whispered, 'Bloody Hell'.   
  
"Bloody -- ... That was good Malfoy... ... That was... I don't know... as good as Harry's singing," Hermione whispered. Her mouth clamped shut when she realized she had said the last part. She looked up. Harry was smiling; Malfoy was looking confusedly at her.  
  
"Harry sings?" he asked. Harry laughed.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered.  
  
"I'm not that good. I was just trying to calm Allison down," Harry returned. Hermione coughed.  
  
"Yes, but you still sing well," she replied and then looked over in thought at Draco. He also seemed to be in thought.  
  
"Care to play something together sometime Harry? I mean, you sing the words; me play the music behind the words..." Draco said quietly. Harry and Hermione's eyes widened. Though for somewhat different reasons. Harry regained his composure and nodded in thought.  
  
"Sure," he replied. Hermione's eyes narrowed. An idea formed and she looked back at Draco.  
  
"Maybe you'll tell me what happened earlier?" she asked. Draco paled and looked at Harry for help.   
  
"Erm.... we... became friends... I guess? I had to ask him something..." he replied quietly. Hermione's eyes darted to Harry who smiled weakly then turned serious.  
  
"He promised never to call you a mudblood again Hermione..." he promised. Hermione looked over at Draco incredulously. He nodded. Hermione suddenly smiled and relaxed.  
  
"Then the Malfoy and Potter war is over," she reasoned. Draco and Harry smiled.   
  
"Good... well... I think class is starting soon. Shall we go?" Hermione asked. Draco and Harry nodded. Hermione and Harry turned to go to Gryffindor tower. Then suddenly, Harry turned around. He frowned confusedly not seeing Draco. He instead, saw a small dragon. He walked over to it and picked it up staring at its eyes; they were blue-grey. He put the dragon down.  
  
"Malfoy?" he asked. The dragon tranformed into Draco... he looked somewhat guilty.   
  
"You have two forms!?" asked Hermione. Draco nodded; though he looked kind of queesy. Hermione looked over at Harry giving him a meaningful look.  
  
"We can trust Draco," he replied to her look. Hermione looked at him a moment longer and nodded. Draco looked at them both in confusion. His eyes popped wide when he saw Harry. Harry was turning into his dragon form. Hermione looked at Harry and picked him up. She subconciously started scratching the dragon behind its ear lovingly. Draco stared at Harry. There was a long silence. Hermione put Harry down and turned into her cat form. She curled into a ball on the floor next to Harry.   
  
**HARRY'S POV  
  
**If I can just get into Draco's thoughts... I know that this dragon talks by mind... so I should be able to read his mind sort of. Harry concentrated deeply on Draco and finally saw a door. He walked to the door and opened it. Draco's thoughts came to him like they were being said.  
  
_~This isn't happening... I thought I was the only one. If father ever found out... no... can't let him know...~  
  
_Harry smiled inwardly. He knew now that Draco could be trusted. He walked backwards inwardly and closed the door of Draco's mind to him. He transformed into his human form and smiled at Draco.  
  
**NORMAL POV**  
  
Hermione, still in her cat form, stood up and walked around Harry's feet a moment, then transformed back. Draco was staring at them both like they had each grown six heads. Harry laughed which brought Draco out of his trance. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Erm... Well... Okay... Well... let's just go to class," he stated and turned around in order to go to his house tower.   
  
"Wait... when do you want to... you know... play together?" Harry asked quietly? Draco turned around.  
  
"Erm... this Friday maybe? I guess? Where?" he replied.  
  
"D.P. D.A.D.A room okay?" Harry replied. Draco nodded, and they finally left for their classes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * (A/N: I'm not actually gonna show their singing time right now heh)  
  
Harry sat in his dorm room on his bed looking up at the ceiling, when an owl came in. His thoughts were torn when he heard the owl fly in. He took the letter from the owl and it flew off. He opened the letter and began to read.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Please meet me in my office. I think you might want to come.  
  
~Proffessor Dumbledore  
  
_The letter was short, but Harry knew it was probably important. He got up off his bed and proceeded to the Headmaster's office. After mumbling the password to the gargoyle, he walked in, up the stairs. He sat down absentmindedly and sat. He wasn't really acknowledging the presence of his godfather, or Dumbledore. Sirius coughed and Harry looked up. He was thoroughly confused with what he saw. He saw his goffather standing next to Dumbledore, his hands in his pockets, smiling.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius's smile only grew.  
  
"Harry," he replied, grinning. He opened his arms and smiled at him. Harry stood up to be embraced by his godfather. They all sat down again and Harry looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore coughed and told them he would leave them alone for a while. Harry smiled and looked back at Sirius after seeing Dumbledore leave.   
  
The two chit chatted for a while, talking about Allison and other things until Sirius brought his hands out of his pockets. His hand was holding an object of small size. Harry would guess the object was probably and inch large in diameter. He then brought another small item out of his pocket. This one was probably about three inches long and looked sort of like a small wand. Sirius smiled and showed Harry the items. The first item looked like a snitch, and the second, did look like a small silver wand of three inches. Harry quirked an eyebrow in wonder and looked at Sirius. He only smiled. He handed Harry the snitch looking object. Harry looked at the object closely. There were seven symbols on the snitch. They were in a line going all the way around the snitch. He looked at Sirius in wonder. Sirius smiled and took the snitch from him.   
  
"This is something that was your father's. He never liked having to carry around a trunk to school. Never did. So, he got this. I'll explain it. This first symbol, the one that sorta looks like a clock if you squint your eyes and use a whole lot of imagination is th first one I'll explain. If you were to take this silver wand and tap this first symbol with the wand two times, then, it would open slightly and would take you to a library. This library is within this snitch. It holds every book you could ever want. Every time new book is written, three hours after it's published, it will come to this library as well.   
  
This second symbol is a dungeon. An empty dungeon really. It's got this special spell on it. It enlargens with every step sort of. What I'm saying is, you can't ever reach the wall or ceiling. James used to take his broom in there and practice, because, no one could ever spy on him in there.   
  
The third one... is a large room. It has a bed, a chair, a couch, a desk, and table, a small room off to the side that's a bathroom, and a fridge that restocks itself every time you visit. However, if you ate all the food, then you'd have to leave the room before it would be restocked. The food supply however, is enough to last three teenage boys six years. Heh.   
  
The fourth is not a room. Tapping on the fourth symbol will enlarge the snitch to about the size of your trunk. This compartment, is meant to hold your books, ink, quills et cetera. The next symbol is meant for clothes. That symbol also enlargens the snitch to the size of your trunk. The third symbol can be for other things. Such as, it will fit a broom, pictures, special objects. You know?   
  
The last symbol is much like the one for practicing and such. It is a maze. You start in random places in the maze on the outskirts. The point is to get into the center. That one, i'm not sure how James used it, but, it could be used for things like practicing, or fun. It's sort of like the maze from the fourth task at the tournament in your fourth year. Only, the walls are made of stone. It does have creatures in it. So, might be best for practicing.   
  
Finally... each of the rooms that you can go into, have a time continuum type spell cast on them. An hour inside, is five minutes outside. However, if you fall asleep in any of the rooms other than the room that has a bed, it will send you back to the outside world. When you are inside one of the rooms, you will still have the snitch in your pocket. So, you can switch rooms and access your things. On the outside world, the snitch will have dropped and landed whereever you were. So, if you spent a long enough time in there, then, someone could find the snitch, and join you inside. This could be a bad or good thing. Now, there's a small hole in the snitch that the silver wand can go into. The wand will shrink and go into the hole whenever it wand touches the hole. By pressing your finger over the hole while the wand is in there, it will pop out and you have access to it again.The thing that James most favored about this. It can also be used as a snitch. An actual snitch. Hold it tighly in you hand and say 'Quiditch Immoblia' and it will become like the snitch you know so well. It's wings will try to unfurl and it will want to fly. If you let go of it, it will. Now, I know you're worried about, if you don't ever catch it. I have let this snitch hear the voice of Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Lupin, myself, and your voice. If any of those people say the words 'Snatch Requitis' the snitch will come to whomever spoke the words. That's even if the snitch is not in snitch mode. If it is and you're done playing with it, simply speak the words 'Quiditch Immoblia' again.   
  
I don't know that there's much else about it that I can tell you. If you wish you can leave and move your things to the ocmpartments or something?" Sirius explained, and finished. Harry nodded and stood up with the snitch and silver wand in his hand. He was slightly dazed. He said his thanks to his godfather and left. Subconciously he put the wand inside the hole of the snitch.  
  
His feet led him to his dorm room. He suddenly came out of his stupor and put the snitch on the ground. He popped out the silver wand and activated the space for his clothes. He stuffed them all in as hurriedly as he could while still putting them, still, neatly. Then he activated the special compartment. He stuffed in his album of his parents, his broom, and many other things. He stuffed his books and things in the compartment meant for books. All his uniforms and robes where still outside of the snitch, thing... He would still need to access those though.   
  
The then stuffed the snitch in his pocket and made way to the girl's dorm, where Hermione slept. He looked at Hermione a moment, smiling. He stook one of her quills and a peice of parchment and wrote a small note.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
You may have found a small snitch in your bag that isn't flying? Keep it safe, don't let anyone else find it. If you lose it, I may get lost too, heh. Anyway, if you've noticed me missing, I'll be back in time for class. Don't expect me for breakfast. Don't be suprised if you see the snitch start to hover. Be expecting suprise when it does. Kay? Kay. Heh.  
  
~Ishtar  
  
_He stuffed it in her book bag and then positioned the snitch over her bag. With his other hand he activated the dungeon for practicing. The feeling felt sort of like using a port-key. He distantly heard the snitch fall into her bag, then saw the room around him. He was still in the same position with the snitch in his hand. Though, he was in totally different surroundings. He immediately got his broom out of the snitch and pocketed the snitch in his pocket. He started flying around doing stunts and trying to touch the walls to no end. Eventually after what seemed like hours and hours, he switched rooms to the maze room so he could practice spells. He stayed there for a couple hours, then went to the library room and finished all homework. He then went and ate in the room with the bed. Afterwards he started to get ahead in all his classes. Then, after many hours, switched back and forth from the maze room, and the practice room.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hermione woke up and got dressed. She went to the common room with her book back in hand and made way for the Great Hall, being hungry. She walked down the halls and down stairs until she was nearly at the Great Hall.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A first year Ravenclaw boy picked up a piece of paper from the floor and looked at it. He became confused as he read it.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
You may have found a small snitch in your bag that isn't flying? Keep it safe, don't let anyone else find it. If you lose it, I may get lost too, heh. Anyway, if you've noticed me missing, I'll be back in time for class. Don't expect me for breakfast. Don't be suprised if you see the snitch start to hover. Be expecting suprise when it does. Kay? Kay. Heh.  
  
~Ishtar  
  
_Ishtar was the name of the dragon that Hermione had brought to their first class. He ran ahead and found Hermione at the door of the Great Hall, about to walk in.  
  
"Hermione! Miss!" he called to her. He watched as she turned around and looked at him in confusion. He walked over to her and handed her the note.  
  
"I think this must have fallen from your bag. Isn't Ishtar the dragon you brought to class with you? How did it write a note to you?" the boy asked in confusion. Hermione read the note, not really listening to the boy. She started searching through her bag and finally brought out a small golden snitch. Realizing she wasn't alone, she suddenly stuffed it back into her bag and looked back to the boy remembering his question. She stared at him a moment racking her brain for an answer.  
  
"Erm.... the owner named the dragon after himself?" she answered. The boy seemed to accept this and left quietly. Hermione looked at the note again and read it repeatedly. She muttered something under her breath then went quietly to a small hallway no one ever went down and brought out the snitch to look at it. She remembered the note said Harry wouldn't be there for breakfast and her stomach growled. She put the snitch back in in her bag along with the note and went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. She then quickly went back to her dorm room. No one was there for which she was glad. She brought out the snitch and stared at it a moment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry went to the library again to study for a couple more hours, then, looked at the clock in the library. There was one that told him how long he had been in the snitch. The other showed what time it was in the real world. He needed to go now, he had about twenty minutes before his first class. He gathered all his things together and put them in the snitch.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hermione was still looking at it intensly when it started to huvor. She remembered the not and watched it intently. It opened up slightly and a moment later, Harry was standing there. She blinked her eyes and stared at Harry incredulously.   
  
"Hello 'Mione... bloody hell, it seems likes weeks since I've since you, partially because it has been I guess," he stated to her. Hermione blinked againin slight confusion.  
  
"Harry?" she said stupidly.  
  
"Come on Hermione, we're going to be late to class, or rather, I'm going to be late for class," he stated happily. She nodded and he quietly got his needed books out of the snitch. Hermione gasped when it grew and shrunk in size so quickly.  
  
"I'll explain later, but, for now, I've got class, bye Hermione," he said cheerfuly and left her. The snitch in his pocket. Hermione was now alone in the room.   
  
**~ ~ ~ The Next Class Hermione Saw Harry Was Herbology, and then, Transfiguration ~ ~ ~   
  
**They sat down and got out their things for the class. McGonagall came in soon afterwards and the class began right away. Hermione was staring oddly at Harry through most of the class, as were a lot of other people. There was more than one person who raised their hand at every question McGonagall now. Hermione and Harry both raised their hands and every question. McGonagall started out with Harry suprised he was going to answer a question and had to eventually just switch back and forth between the two. Occasionally calling on the few other students who every now and then when they raised their hands. Which was rare.   
  
After class Ron, Hermione, and Allison pulled him into a small corner and asked him how on Earth he had known all those answers. He smiled and brought out the snitch. Hermione looked strangely at him.  
  
"It's sort of like a time turner I guess," he said and paused, looking at each of their faces.  
  
"I've been practicing and studying for about a week's time or so with this," he finished. They were all looking strangely at him. Hermione looked directly in his eyes.  
  
"I want you to explain fully later Harry. Right now, Allison has a class to teach. You're explaining after those classes," Hermione said to him. He smiled and nodded. He looked at his clock. He had about two hours then. That would be quite a bit of time inside the snitch. He figured though that Hermione would wonder where he was though. A full two hours, no way. But...  
  
"Well, I think I'll go to the restroom..." he muttered and left Hermione.  
  
"Alright, I'll expect to see you in the Library soon Harry," Hermione called to him. He actually went to the room he had found all those pictures of himself and Allison. He pulled out the snitch and went into the Library inside. He found a few books and started to learn some new spells. He wrote down the words of many spells with a few notes beside each one on a piece of parchment then folded it, putting it in his back pocket. Then he went to the maze to try them all out and practice them. He could only stay there for probably about one more hour snitch-time. He ran into a large creature he didn't know the name of and remembered one of the spells he had read of in the library.  
  
"Aquire Eriuqa!" he yelled out at the creature. The spell was supposed to mirror the creature in double size and put the mirror image where Harry was standing, so the creature would see it and run. It worked and harry smiled. He checked his watch and then continued in the maze trying out all the other spells. A while later he checked his watch again and sighed. He deactivated the snitch and found himself looking at the secret room he had found. He rushed to the library, then slowed down so he wouldn't be panting when he got there.   
  
He found Hermione with a book in her hands. She looked up and smiled at him. He sat down and started working on his homework. Hermione looked over at him asking if he needed any help and Harry smiled and shook his head. He started to stare at his book thinking of what he could accomplish with a snitch. If he stayed in there for simply a week in outside time, that would be around twelve weeks to him. (A/N: You do the math, one hour inside snitch equals five minutes outside time. That's all the info you need. If it helps, there's 24 hours in a day, 168 hours in a week. I did the math :-p And i'm in 8th grade! Mwahahahaha, And I had to find out how many hours there are in a week. If I did the math wrong, you can correct me) If he stayed in there for a few weeks outside time, that would be an incredible amount of time. Enough weeks of outside time would make a year inside time. He could be ready for Voldemort easily by the time his seventh year was over. He was snapped out of thought when Hermione thonked him on the head.  
  
"Harry?" she asked. Trying to be quiet as not to attract attention from Madam Pince.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"You've just been sitting there for quite a while now... You Okay?" she asked. He nodded and gave her a smile. She smiled back and sat down again. Soon, they were joined by Allison and Ron. Harry knew what they wanted to discuss so he told them that they should go to the D.P. common room. There they were greeted by Draco Malfoy. They sat down and started talking about it for a minute or so before Draco coughed and they realized his presence.   
  
"What's this about a snitch?" he asked. Harry sighed and motioned for him to come sit.   
  
"Promise you're not going to tell anyone?" he asked quietly. Draco nodded. Harry started explaining the whole thing to them all. Afterwards, they all seemed quite entrigued. Harry smiled at them all as he started explaining all his ideas on staying there for a few few hours every day. They could just spend thirty outside minutes in the snitch per day and it would help them greatly. They would have plenty of time to do homework in there, as well as practicing and learning new spells.   
  
All of them wanted to try it out now, so, Harry took them all to the room with the picture's of him and Allison, their parents et cetera. They all grabbed hands and went to the library. On the outside world, they had simply disappeared for twenty-five minutes. Along with their books and brooms, also missing for twenty-five minutes, had anyone wanted to find any of those belongings. They came back with all homework done, and better wizards and witches, but only by about five hours of work. (A/N: I know, it sounds so cheesy heh)  
  
They went to dinner and sat down at their respected house tables. They quietly talked amongst their friends about random topics, homework, whatever, and ate their dinner.  
  
Soon after that, they went to their dorms or common rooms and soon went to bed after a bit of chatting.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
The next morning at breakfast made things a bit more interesting.   
  
They all watched as Dumbledore stood up to make some sort of announcement. Some were whispering to each other, but most were silent. This caused the Great Hall to be relatively silent. McGonagall tapped her fork against her glass unnecesarily. Dumbledore adjusted his glasses slightly and looked across the room, looking at many of the students in turn. Looking slowly at Harry, then Allison, Hermione, and Ron, and lastly, Draco.  
  
He waited a few moments more, then, when the hall was completely silent, he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"We'll be having two more extra classes put up. You can take these if you wish, or, not. The two are both muggle forms of Defense Against the Dark Arts per say..." he started. The whispering started up again. Some were asking each other who the teacher might be, others, were asking what these classes might be, and other things.  
  
"The first is Sword Fighting...." he said, and paused, allowing it to sink in.  
  
"The second... is a form of martial arts. I suggest that many of you take this. The sword fighting class is available to fourth years and up. The martial arts class, is available to all. There will be different classes according to year however. At the end of the year, there will be two tournaments for the two groups. Details on this will be put up in your common rooms by the prefects today. That is all, tuck in!" he finished. There were some groans from the students below fourth year that wanted to take the sword fighting class, but, it eventually quieted a bit. There were more whisperings however now, than usual.  
  
"So, what do you think Harry?" asked Ron, between bites of food. Harry laughed.  
  
"I think I'll probably take both classes," he stated, in thought. He looked at Hermione and Allison, wondering what they'd take.  
  
"What about you two?" he asked.  
  
"I think I'll do the martial arts," replied Hermione.  
  
"I think I'll do that too," answered Allison. Harry nodded and looked back at Ron wondering what he'd do, and asked.  
  
"I dunno mate, I think, Martial Arts, I don't know how well I'd do with a sword in my hands," he replied. Harry smiled and nodded. Harry wondered how many people would end up doing the sword fighting and what the age groups would be. After they had finished their food, they went to the common room. They were relieved the information was already posted.  
  
**Sword Fighting  
  
****The age groups will be:  
  
4th year - 5th year  
  
6th year - 7th year  
  
Classes for the first group will be held on Fridays and Saturdays. Classes for the second group will also be held on Fridays and Saturdays, as well as Sunday. Each year will also have a class seperately. Fourth years will have theirs on Mondays -- time will be announced later by your head of house. Fifth years are having theirs on Tuesdays ****-- time will be announced later by your head of house. Sixth years are having theirs on Wednesdays ****-- time will be announced later by your head of house. Seventh years will be announced later.****  
  
The Tournament:  
  
At the end of the year, each year will compete against themselves until there is only one champion of the year. Then, there will be three final battles until one victor. A fight is over when someone gets hurt, or, their time runs out. The time limit has yet to be decided.   
  
  
Martial Arts  
  
The age groups are:  
  
1st year - 2nd year  
  
3rd year - 4th year  
  
5th year - 7th year  
  
Classes will also be held on Fridays, and Saturdays for the first two groups. The last group will have classes on Fridays-Sundays. Each year will also have their own seperate classes, the dates and times are yet to be decided except for the fifth and sixth years. The fifth years will hold theirs on Wednesdays. Sixth years, on Thursdays.  
  
The Tournament:  
  
Much like the Sword Fighting Tournament, there will be competitions amongst each year. First year verses First year, et cetera, until there is a champion from each year. Then First verses Second year; Third verses Fourth; Fifth verses Sixth. Then the champion of the First verses Second, will fight the champion of the Third verses Fourth year fight. The champion of that will fight the champion of the fight of Fifth verses Sixth. That champion will fight the seventh year champion. A fight is over when someone is down for ten seconds, the time runs out, or someone is hurt. Hurt does not mean scratches or bruises.  
  
  
Final Tournament:  
  
There might be a third tournament in which the champions of the Martial Tournament, and Sword Fighting Tournament fight against each other. This will be the champions, not the final champions. Except the First - Third year Martial Arts students. They can choose to fight against each other again, or to not fight at all.  
  
**Harry looked around at the other after reading it outloud. Underneath the announcement, was a sign-up sheet. It asked for your full name, your year, your house, height, and weight. Both sign-up sheets asked for that information. Harry filled in both sheets and let the others follow him, filling in the areas they wanted to.  
  
He wondered outloud who the teacher might be and then started chatting with the others.  
  
**Well, how'd ou like that? Hmmmm? Heh. Anyway... I'll try to update my other story soon, I promise, but, until then, I hope you're enjoying this one, I am. Please review!!! Thankies!  
  
~~Kostami Amino  
****  
  
****  
  
**


	5. Creamy Truths

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, just created the story below. All characters created by JK Rowling**

**Chapter 5**

Creamy Truths  
**  
** Harry looked around at the other after reading it outloud. Underneath the announcement, was a sign-up sheet. It asked for your full name, your year, your house, height, and weight. Both sign-up sheets asked for that information. Harry filled in both sheets and let the others follow him, filling in the areas they wanted to.

He wondered outloud who the teacher might be and then started chatting with the others. 

Hermione walked in with a scone in her hand. Atop the scone was a bit of whipped cream. She came over to him, and silently took a bite of her scone. Harry stood up with a smirk on his face a moment later. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him. His grin grew wider.

"Hermione, you've got some whipped cream on your..." he started. His hand went to her face. The dob of whipped cream was at the corner of her mouth. His thumb went across it. Hermione and Harry became silent; Harry had still not removed his hand. His thumb moved slightly and rubbed against her bottom lip. Hermione's breath was caught and she made a slight gasp. Harry and Hermione made eye contact and searched each other's eyes. Harry's hand slowly dropped but eye contact remained. Hermione backed away a step from Harry. But Harry only grinned, sheepishly.

"You should have seen your face when it had whipped cream on it," Harry quipped sheepishly. Hermione smiled shyly.

"Come on, let's go down to lunch," offered Hermione. Harry nodded and followed her out of the common room. They walked down the passage together to the Great Hall, unaware of someone watching them from behind. The person in hiding smirked as he saw them holding hands. Hermione and Harry barely noticed.

They stepped to the table in the Great Hall and sat down, releasing hold on the other's hand.

Later when Harry was walking into his room he saw a familiar cat laying on his bed. He gently sat down next to the cat and began scratching it behing the ears. He smiled as the cat began to pur. He picked the cat up and walked back out of his dorm. Many looked at him oddly, seeing him holding a cat. The only thing they had ever seen him with was Hedwig. He continued to scratch the cat behind the ears. The small cat continued to pur softly. He sat down on the couch placing the cat in his lap. He began to stare into the flames on the far wall.

He felt the cat change into his Hermione. She quietly moved out of his lap, to his side and let her head sit on his shoulder. She brought one hand up behind his back and started massaging his neck. Harry let out a contented sigh and sat up straight.

"Thanks," he breathed. Hermione smiled and continued massaging his neck. After a moment she brought her knees up and turned him around gently. She slid a pillow in front of her legs and let Harry lean against them. She brought her hands around to massage his shoulders. She could feel his muscles relaxing as he leaned deeper into the pillow.

"Why are you so stiff?" she asked with slight amusement. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well I suppose it's because Lupin and Moody are such workhorses. Moody at first was pleased that I had no trouble lifting the sword he gave me, but then decided to work me harder than the others. Did you know I have extra classes with them on the weekends? I think that without the snitch Sirius gave me I would have died from stress along time ago," he muttered.

"You're taking extra classes? With just Moody or what?" Hermione asked. He shook his head.

"With all the teachers," he replied. "I think they realize I have this little treasure and their taking advantage of it," he finished. Hermione shook her head and pressed deeper into his skin with her fingers. Harry groaned and let himself relax further.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. They've decided to start taking turns instead. I'll have thirty minutes everyday with all of the teachers inside the snitch. And on the weekends I'll have ten minutes with each of them. I don't know why they didn't just do that at the start," he stated. She smiled to herself and started to ease up on the pressure; and then, finally stopped. Harry turned around and nodded his thanks again.

"Well, we could spend a couple minutes a day to ourselves inside if you wanted. Just relaxing. I think relaxing might do you some good," she stated off-handedly. In one movement Harry slid over, picked Hermione up in a great hug and stood. As Hermione studied his face, and the grin upon his face grew, she smiled herself.

"THANK you!" he breathed happily. He gently kissed her cheek and then put her down again. Her left hand grabbed his hand, and her right gently took the snitch out of his pocket. She held it infront of his face with a smile and then handed it to him.

Once inside, they turned to face each other once again.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked softly.

"How about, we just do simple things, like sit, and eat, and talk, for now anyway," Harry suggested. Hermione smiled softly and nodded. She grabbed a bag of crisps and some ice-cream. After handing Harry the ice cream and a spoon, she started piecing in on the crisps.

"So what shall be talk about?" Hermione asked with amusement in her voice. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and then grinned.

"Truth or dare?" he asked innocently. Hermione laughed and nodded her consent.

"Okay, I'll go first. Who gave you your first kiss?" Harry asked teasingly. She blushed.

"I haven't been kissed," she replied truthfully. Harry gave a mock look of shock. Hermione whacked him in the arm and then decided to make payback for her embarresment.

"You're sixteen. Are you a virgin?" she asked with a small teasing smirk. She grinned as she got Harry to blush. He nodded his head instead of answering.

"What about you?" he asked innocently. Hermione blushed once more and nodded. 

"Hey! We've been forgetting about the dares!" Hermione laughed. Harry laughed as well and then prodded her in the side reminding her it was her turn.

"Okay then, truth or dare," Hermione asked gleefully. Harry held up two fingers, meaning, the second one. "Alright then, a dare? Hmmm... Tommorrow at breakfast, you have to sit next to the second year girls," she stated with a smirk. Harry pulled a mock face of disgust.

"You wouldn't dare!" he breathed mockingly. Hermione tilted her head for a moment and then answered.

"Alright, you only have to do it for the first half of breakfast," she stated. Harry smiled and patted her on the head, nodding his thanks.

"Alright, truth or dare?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"Truth," she answered. Harry scowled, muttering about boring people. Hermione chuckled and awaited his question.

"Alright... Who do you think is the hottest guy in school?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione blushed.

"Ummm..." she started. Her true opinion wouldn't go over very well with him, so she decided to put it in more of a joking tone. "Well, I'd have to say you, but I must say, Malfoy comes pretty close," she stated with a hesitant laugh. Harry scowled.

"Okay mister, truth or dare?" she asked again. Harry smiled and held up two fingers once again. Hermione chuckled. "Okay, I dare you to the moment we leave the snitch, go find the girl you like most in the school, and ask her out," Harry shivered. Hermione smiled, thinking he wouldn't really do it.

"Alright, miss, truth or dare?" he asked sneakily. Hermione held up her index finger. Harry scowled once more. "Okay, who would you rather date? Me, Ron, Seamus, or Draco?" he asked with a small laugh. Hermione laughed.

"You of course," she said calmly. "Now, truth or dare?" she asked him. This time, Harry held up his index finger. Hermione laughed at him. "What? Don't like my dares? Anyway, given a choice, which would rather do? Play Quiditch, snog Goyle, or kiss the girl you most like?" Harry held up three fingers and Hermione laughed.  
"Why me?" Harry asked quietly. At once Hermione knew he meant his previous question. She laughed hesitantly.

"Because I know you the best, I like you, and I know you treat your girlfriends with respect," she stated honestly. Harry nodded and then looked down at his watch.

"Well, we should probably go," he stated uneasily. Hermione nodded, and the used the snitch to return to the common room. Upon entering, the both of them sat on the couch and picked up a book. After a moment, Hermione looked up. There were a few people standing around talking, but Harry was still on the couch beside her aimlessly looking at the cover of his book.

"Thought you were going to ask your 'dream girl' out?" she said with amusement. 

"I found her, I just haven't gotten the nerve to ask her yet," he replied quietly. Hermione laughed softly.

"Come on who is it? Every girl here would love to go out with you," she stated gently. Harry shook his head.

"She isn't every girl," Harry replied. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. 

"Just tell me who it is, maybe I can help?" she suggested. Harry slowly shook his head.

"You can't help, she, is you," he answered under his breath. Hermione heard him however.

"Oh..." she said quietly. "Just ask me Harry," she said quietly. Harry laughed with uncertainty.

"Wanna go out with me?" Harry inquired.

"Ummmm... Harry... do you like me that way?" she asked slowly. Harry blushed and nodded.

"Then... ummm... yes?" she stammered. He looked up in astonishment.

**Author Note:** well so sorry this took so long. but this chapter is done. love you peaople )  
-Kostami Amino-  



End file.
